El asistente
by Friki
Summary: El diablo. El maldito diablo es lo que Lanie era. "No te preocupes, me han encargado directamente cerciorarme de los datos que den los aspirantes, así que nadie, nadie tendría por qué enterarse", le basto con decir para terminar por convencerla.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

Ok; si aun tenían alguna reserva respecto a mi olvidada cordura pues con esto creo y sucumbirá por completo. ¡Karina!, claro que creo que serias excelente inventado historias JA, si tienes un grandioso gusto para elegir tus favoritas; ¡Hermanita!, ya pude ver a "basi", creo que estaba o alegre de verme o Alejandra le contagio los instintos asesinos de su "lado malvado", porque ese enroscado abrazo si que fue asfixiante. ¡Mi Chilenisima Consentida!, ¿donde esta mi dulce de frutilla? estuviste hablando con Jess sobre limitarme el azúcar ya les dije que puedo dejarla cuando quiera y no recuerdas cual es el lema de nuestro selecto escuadrón: "Se Libre", nada, ninguna cosa me hubiera hecho mas feliz que recibir un mensaje tuyo, que acaso se te olvido que eres mi chilenisima favorita en todo el mundo, si lo hiciste no importa que aquí estoy para recordartelo, Ja, justo ese día había sido particularmente "malo", me hubieras hecho sonreír, así que por favor nunca mas pienses que puedes llegar a ser ¿acosadora?,¿cargante?, ¿catete? eso nunca sucederá y quizá seas el único instante de alegría que pueda tener. Escuadrón, son mi arma ultra secreta contra los días "malos", nada, nadie, puede contra la sonrisa que me despiertan, Ja, basta con invocarles y cual paladinas en brillante armadura aparecen para llevarse a la tristeza por las orejas,¡me vuelven invencible!, ¡son las personas mas cercanas a los restos de mi corazón!, Ja hasta podría jurar que aun tengo uno, ¡ah, solo es un montón de tierra lo que nos separa!, espacio, kilómetros, millas y mi escuadrón entero se ríe de ellos porque para sus palabras no hay limites. En fin estoy en casa ahora y no podría ser mas feliz, estoy en casa y aquí mi demencia carece de limites así que una sincera disculpa por la cursileria de estas letras; de corazón ¡un abrazo estilo "basi"!, ¡sonrian!, ¡diviertanse!, ¡ hagan que su día sea especialmente único! y sobre todo ¡conviértanse en esclavos de la libertad!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**I**

La conciencia le llego distendido sobre el sofá. La cabeza reposaba incomoda contra el descansabrazos y sintió un par de pulsaciones en las sienes. Bloqueando en aturdimiento logro incorporarse. Parpadeo. ¿Acaso el mundo no podía dejar de girar? Se atrevió a voltear provocándose un doloroso crujido en la nuca. El semblante reflejo el malestar que emanaba desde los huesos. Dejo escapar un gemido y se sacudió el cabello, sonrió al ver la colorida lluvia de papel que juguetona le empapaba el regazo. De un tirón se quitó del cuello el ridículo gorrito para fiestas. Miro su entorno. Vasos de plástico rojo que aun lucían la seca melaza de las bebidas; bolsas de botanas acabadas; frituras esparcidas por los muebles; pedazos de lo que fue en vida una elegante figurilla de porcelana; ceniceros llenos de colillas, todavía se respiraba el humo de los cigarrillos y sugestionado de pronto la boca le sabía a cenizas. Esa sí que ha sido una loca semana. Pero acabada la fiesta la realidad siempre te envuelve, no solo por tener que recoger el desorden, sino que después de que todos se han ido, luego del bullicio, no puedes evitar preguntarte ¿Cómo es posible todo ese silencio?, todo ese vacío.

–Buenos días–, Carraspeo el deseo a la nada despejándose la inflación áspera de la garganta, contemplo momentáneamente la coloración de la alfombra guardándose las lágrimas dentro de los ojos. –Buenos días Richard…–, se contestó. Quien lo escuchara pensaría que está loco, pero simplemente requería aniquilar el silencio aunque fuera con la propia voz.

El estómago gruño impaciente, quizá quedara algo comestible en la nevera. Camino dando tumbos hasta la cocina. Negó mirando una jarra de clericó a medio terminar, que se erguía altiva adueñándose por completo de la barra, la culpo de su errático andar. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador para toparse de lleno con la nada. Nada aparte de la incómoda luz que le dilato las pupilas. Ja, a su edad debería saber que el duendecillo de las compras no existe, si quería comer, si de veras tenía tanta hambre, entonces tenía que ir al supermercado, ya es un adulto debe aprender a cuidarse por sí solo, es solo que el odio hacia aquella actividad lo hace postergarla, o quizá simplemente quiere seguir creyendo que el duendecillo de las compras algún día llegara. ¡Va!, tonterías, ¿para que de todas formas?, si algún genio invento el servicio de comida a domicilio. ¡Que Dios bendiga a ese buen hombre!

– Plan B– se consoló abriendo la alacena. Tomo la caja de cereal con hojuelas sabor chocolate. No era ninguna novedad la falta de leche, pero de cualquier forma ya se había acostumbrado a comerse el cereal a puños. Habría que revisar el correo y se llevó el desayuno con él hasta el sofá –¡Ahhh! –, exhalo el escritor acomodándose la portátil en las piernas. –pero ¡que rayos! –exclamo después de leer el correo de su editora o más bien la amenaza. –Esto no puede ser–, se rebusco los bolsillos para sacar el móvil. La editora contesto al tercer timbrazo. – Que es toda esa estupidez de que cancelaras la publicación de mi libro hasta nuevo aviso…– Espeto antes de que la mujer siquiera dijese "Hola".

–¡escúchame! –, se masajeo la frente. Sabía que no debía contestar, no sin antes tragarse un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. – ¡esta vez si te has pasado Richard!... como puedes reclamarme, si el único responsable aquí eres tú, olvidaste que te he estado pidiendo el adelanto y que prometiste enviármelo hace… ¡UN MES!

–No tienes por qué gritar–, rugió separándose el móvil de la oreja. ¿No se puede hablar tranquilamente con esa mujer?, ¡por todos los cielos! son un par de adultos. –te enviare todo a tiempo… no hay porque ponerse

–JA…–soltó una breve carcajada, – permíteme dudarlo….hace un mes tuvimos exactamente la misma conversación…

–te lo enviare… vamos, solo dime cuando y ese dia

–si confiara en ti me convertiría en una… no , …no…espera, me autoproclamaría ¡IDIOTA!

–Quieres por favor dejar de gritar–, pidió entornando los ojos.

–no me digas que bebiste de nuevo…

–Fueron solo un par de copas de vino tinto para acompañar la cena…–, arqueo las cejas mirando la habitación destrozada.

–una palabra Richard… ¡Idiota!...

–bien… de acuerdo… organice una pequeña reunión anoche…

–"pequeña" – mascullo incrédula. –si no puedes cuidar de ti quizá debas contratar a alguien que lo haga…

–¡que!... ¡no!... estoy bien como estoy…

–te propongo un trato… si realmente quieres que no cancele la publicación de tu libro… entonces te conseguiré un asistente… piénsalo… no tendrías que preocuparte por nada, yo me encargaría de todo… de las entrevistas, solicitudes, hasta del maldito anuncio en el periódico…

–mmmm…– "una asistente", bueno siempre hay que mantener una mentalidad abierta, después de todo al departamento no le caería mal un toque femenino. –bien…hazlo

–¿bien? –, salto del escritorio. –quiero decir… para las ocho de la mañana del lunes le tendrás en la puerta… ahora por el amor de Dios, escribe por lo menos un capitulo.

–lunes… –, evaluó. Es miércoles así que eso le da… veamos… 1, 2, 3, 4,… cinco dedos de libertad; perdón cinco días de libertad. –Suena perfecto… asegúrate que sea puntual–, colgó.

Llevaba días marcando los anuncios clasificados del periódico. Corriendo de entrevista en entrevista. Mañanas enteras pérdidas para intentar que alguien la contratara. Sería un milagro conseguir empleo. Nunca debió haber salido de casa. Se dejó caer en una banca de Central Park. Miro la gravilla del camino por un momento antes de concentrarse en un vistoso grupo de corredores. Es un lindo día para el resto del mundo; sin duda haría un lindo día para alguno de esos viejos jugando al ajedrez, o para esa pareja tendida sobre una manta bajo del árbol, o para esos sonrientes ciclistas, para las aves que pisan el césped buscando alimento; en resumen es un lindo día hasta para el mismo día. Frunció el ceño mirando la vibración de su móvil.

–¡Kate! –soltaba la exaltada voz de Lanie. –te están desalojando– dijo el ave de mal agüero.

–voy para allá… Lanie…

–no te preocupes que ya conseguí que metieran tus cosas en la bodeguita del edificio…

Sus cosas. Ja, una mesa de plástico, un par de sillas, un sofá raído y algunas baratijas, ni la cama es de ella. –Gracias–, le dijo a su vecina. La única referencia que tenía. Se convirtieron en amigas desde que llego al edificio, ya le debía bastante dinero.

Esa semana sería fatal. A pesar de que Lanie le dejo pasar la noche si para mañana no conseguía empleo se regresara a casa. Es inútil, no puede seguir abusando de la amabilidad de la vecina, por más de corazón que esta fuera. Paso una noche fatal, no por lo incomodo que resulta dormir en un sofá, sino por el cumulo de pensamientos que se asemejan a cualquier pesadilla. Como sea agradeció poder dormir unas horas. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente Lanie ya le tenía preparado el desayuno.

–vamos come, tienes que estar fuerte para el gran día que te espera tras la puerta…–decía vertiendo jugo de naranja en uno de los vasos…

–"gran dia" – resoplo sin animo arrastrando una silla.

–deja ya esa cara… ¡te conseguí empleo! –sonrió haciendo que Kate se atragantara de jugo.

–¡QUE! …– Tosió el sabor cítrico de la naranja.

–bueno…. No exactamente… pero mi jefa… me pidió que entrevistara a varios candidatos para un trabajo y pues que pienso dártelo a ti….

Lanie le dejo la dirección antes de marcharse, junto con un discreto atuendo ejecutivo. Solo tuvo que mirar la zona donde se encontraba el edificio para inquirir que sería un trabajo importante. Se tomó un minuto para asegurarse que era la dirección indicada en el trozo de papel de su mano. El saborear la gran oportunidad le paralizo los músculos del vientre. El nombre de una deidad se le escapo ansioso al subir al elevador de cristal. Estaba petrificada estorbando en mitad de la habitación, cuando la mujer sentada en un escritorio se percató de su presencia.

–digame….– le concedió una mirada antes de volver a los papeles del escritorio

–si… –,dio un par de pasos. –Este es el piso de las entrevistas–, le solicito a la mujer detrás del escritorio.

–¡Esto es completamente "sexista"! –, la ira en forma de mujer azotaba la oficina.

–¿Qué le sucede? –, Kate le murmuro a la ocupada secretaria.

–Están buscando un hombre…–, soltó dándole un golpe a la engrapadora –por más capacitada que estés, es un requisito principal…

Los ánimos caían tan abatidos como los brazos a sus costados. Ese es el colmo de la mala suerte. Buscaban específicamente un hombre. Bueno está segura de que ella no da el tipo para el puesto. ¡diablos!, era un gran sueldo. Fuese el trabajo que fuese, ese era un enorme sueldo. Justo se dio la media vuelta para irse, cuando le tomaron por el antebrazo.

–Kate… ven por aquí….–, Lanie aparecía metiéndola a una de las oficinas. –chica lo siento… no lo supe hasta esta mañana..

–No pasa nada…–tranquilizaba. –Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… si solo fuera un chico–, Kate dejo caer los hombros.

–Quizá… podríamos…– los ojos de Lanie se ensancharon. –¡si!... nadie tiene por que saberlo… un corte de cabello… algunos trajes holgados y nadie tendría la menor idea…

–¡NO!… como se te puede ocurrir semejante idea… y deja de verme de esa forma

–Vamos… de veras quieres regresarte a tu casa…

El diablo. El maldito diablo es lo que Lanie era. "No te preocupes, me han encargado directamente cerciorarme de los datos que den los aspirantes, así que nadie, nadie tendría por qué enterarse", le basto con decir para terminar por convencerla. Nerviosa. Nauseabunda. Tiritaba frente al apartamento del señor Castle dejando que el sudor le adornara la frente. Pero en que rayos estaba pensando. Lo descubrirá. ¡Dios!, va a descubrirla en cuanto "lo" vea. Dejo que os nervios se le arrastraran por la garganta y toco el timbre en un impulso de valentia.

–Dios me ayude –, respiro insistiendo al botón al costado de la puerta.

Lunes Ocho en punto de la mañana y el timbre sonaba para despertarlo. Sin duda accionado por un inconsciente. Maldición, murmuro apeándose todavía con los ojos cerrados. –ya voy… ya voy…– camino hasta la puerta ordenándole al timbre que silenciara. – ¿si? – Dijo mirando al hombrecito en el pasillo– tú quien eres–, se froto los ojos.

–Buenos días señor Castle…soy su nuevo asistente… –, engroso la voz y le tendió la mano pero a cambio recibió la espalda del escritor.

Su ASISTENTE. NO. Ese chico desnutrido en la puerta es su ASISTENTE. Debe haber un error ¿Dónde está su linda empleada?. Gruño. Asistente, si claro. Una niñera era lo que pondrían. Nunca debió aceptar. Dejo la puerta abierta y masculló un juramento mientras esperaba a que su editora respondiera la llamada.

–¡en eso no es en lo que quedamos… dijiste que me mandarías una chica!–, clamo sobre el "hola Richard" que soltaba cansada la mujer tras la línea.

–Nunca dije que sería una chica… –rodo los ojos. –estaría demente… nada de chicas… eso sería entregarte a un nuevo escándalo del que tendré que sacarte… francamente si tus libros no tuvieran tanto existo no valdrías la pena…

–Pues no lo quiero… que se vaya de aquí…– rugió. –debes verlo es tan raro–, murmuro observando como el joven escudriñaba la sala.

–pues lo siento…. Se queda o no se publica tu libro… tómalo o déjalo pero esta vez no cederé

Kate se coló al apartamento de su nuevo jefe. El tipo había dejado la puerta abierta y le tomo como una invitación. Se paseaba revisando las figuritas sobre los muebles, las fotografías y reconocimientos, mientras el escritor recitaba palabrería a alguna pobre alma. Cuando por fin colgó, se meció los cabellos antes de dirigirse hasta ella. Adquirió posición de firmes y le entrego la solicitud de empleo con sus datos. Él bruto se la arrebato de entre los dedos para echarle un vistazo. Suspiro antes de levantar la vista de la solicitud y le pareció que estaba resignado.

–escucha tu no me agradas y quizá yo no te agrade… no tengo porque hacerlo de cualquier modo–resoplo. –pero… mi editor insistió en contratarte… así que… soy el escritor Richard Castle…puedes decirme Rick… ¿y tú eres?… Beckett– leyó en la solicitud. – pero cuál es tu nombre completo

– KAT….Kato– recompuso mordiéndose la lengua. Maldición. Como no pensó en eso, en la solicitud solo puso su apellido.

–¿Kato?...

–¡SI!… –afirmo. –Kato… –se irguió a la defensiva –mi padre era fanático del avispón verde–, "Estúpida", se reprendió. –algún problema con eso…

–no… – sonrió – "Kato Beckett"…. Mmm… interesante– sacudió la solicitud en la mano. –bien… "Kato Beckett"…. Estaré en el despacho trabajando


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **Alejandra Lizette, Guiguita** por sus comentarios.

Ok; tuve un delicioso desayuno que mi Chilenisima consentida me preparo, los días feriados en Chile son los mejores, casi y no subo cap, apenas y tuve tiempo después de esos 1275354487543 abrazos (Jess claro que podría ponerlo con letras pero... claro que podría); Fenix y yo seguimos a mi Hermanita al cine, no quería llevarnos porque según ella nos asustaríamos, JA, (shh Fenix no, no se que haremos si la luz vuelve a irse toda la noche) y la promotora de abrazos Alejandra no solo dejo el cuchillo sino que lo cambio por dulces. Mi escuadrón es genial sin dudas. Aun así,me han ganado una batalla. Tengo el pecho lleno de piedras, siento su peso colgándome de las anginas. En fin, desde los restos de esta necedad que insiste en seguir latiendo, ¡Un Abrazo! ¡Sonrían!; ¡Diviértanse!; ¡Tengan un soberbio día!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**II**

Rick se metió en el despacho, cerró la puerta lo más sonoro que pudo, un mensaje destinado al joven en la sala. No está de acuerdo con su presencia y se encargara de hacérselo saber por cualquier medio. Sonrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo? le durara la paciencia a "Katito". Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio.

–veamos qué tan paciente eres "Kato" –, le dijo a la solicitud en la mano. –No es personal, no pareces un mal tipo pero no necesito una niñera… –, dejo la hoja sobre una pila de papeles. Ademas, si deja que se le acerquen demasiado, sera decepcionante. Tiende a tener ese efecto, cuando las personas llegan a conocerlo mejor deja de ser el simpático, famoso y exitoso escritor.

Mirar el desorden de la oficina le hizo volver a la realidad. Era un campo después de una batalla. Restos de cerámica que un día formaron una taza o quizás un plato reposaban cómodamente sobre la alfombra. Cientos de bolas de papel, en las que había garabateado ideas inconclusas, llenaban una gran bolsa negra para basura. El diván, tenía complejo de perchero o de armario, albergaba mantas, chaquetas, calcetines y hasta pantalones; parpadeó advirtiendo que había estado durmiendo en el toda la semana. Se hundió en la silla. "Kato". Era el menor de sus problemas. Tenía que trabajar en el adelanto de la novela. Resoplo. Hace días que no puede escribir ni media frase. Se sintió frustrado; rodeado de desprecio; de abandono; de su abandono. Aprisionado. Desde el pensamiento hasta los pies. No podía permanecer ahí un segundo más. Se froto la cara, levantándose bruscamente del asiento. Cuando salió de la oficina "Kato" seguía mirando la puerta.

–Necesito unas cosas para empezar a escribir–, refunfuño acomodándose el abrigo.

–perfecto iré con usted…

–No… tú te quedas… – gruño apuntando al chico con el índice. –No me mires así–, se ajustó la correa del reloj echando un ojo a la hora. Seguro que su "asistente" no ha comido nada. Esta demasiado flacucho. Abrió la cartera –ten, cómprate algo saludable –, le tendió una de sus tarjetas bancarias. No quiere arriesgarse a una demanda por desnutrición. –Esta es la copia de la llave–, arqueo las cejas depositando el trozo de metal en una mesita – volveré antes del almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?, –clamo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Kate, con la tarjeta en mano, se quedó pasmada mirando la ruina de la opulencia. Se notaba el dinero esparcido en ese apartamento. Cuadros. Esculturas. Muebles. Objetos que debían valer una fortuna, pero que estaban deslucidos, arruinados por la desidia. Se movió con extremo cuidado esquivando los restos de una caja de pizza. Tenía la esperanza de que el desastre mejorara, pero se volvía peor a cada paso. ¿Qué clase de vida? Llevaba ese hombre. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Él tipo no le ha ordenado que se encargara de nada, pero era obvio que todo necesitaba trabajo. Le molesto el descuido en el que se había sumido el escritor. Se quitó la chaqueta y se arremango la camisa hasta los codos. Cogió de una el montón de ropa, y libero el sofá. Subió las escaleras. Con la vista obstruida por la carga, empujo la puerta de una habitación con el pie.

–¡SANTO CIELO! –, exclamo tirando la ropa al suelo al encontrar el cuerpo de una mujer sin vida, o por lo menos eso le parecía. Se acercó un par de pasos, sin percibir la respiración en el cuerpo. Debía llamar a la policía, esperar al escritor. No. Esperar al escritor no. ¿Qué? si era un asesino serial y ella compartiría el destino de la muerta. Saldría en todos los noticieros, quizá tendría que atestiguar en el juicio. Perdería el trabajo. ¡Demonios!, el primer día y resulta que el patrón es un demente.

–mmm… ¿Rick? – se rebullo la difunta, regresándole el alma al cuerpo de Kate. –¿Quién eres tú? –, cuestionó con voz ronca. –cierra la puerta y vete… que quiero dormir un poco más…

¡Ah!, el señor no es capaz de levantar ni un calcetín pero eso no le quita coleccionar mujeres. Y ella que pensó que era un pobre hombre, solitario, decadente y algo deprimido. – Haga el bendito favor de… –, se tapó los ojos cuando la mujer se irguió. –Vestirse– murmuro. –y salir de aquí…

–¿Rick?.. ¿Dónde está Rick?... él dijo que podría quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera…

–si…si…si…– Kate le tiro una blusa a la mujer. –Los planes han cambiado un poco así que andando…. – le obligó a apearse y la guio a la entrada.

–oye… esta no es manera de tratar a una señorita… – la mujer se sacudió la mano de Kate. – Dile a Ricky que le llamare– informo mientras le cerraban la puerta en las narices.

Pero qué tipo más raro. "Cero distracciones" eso es lo que enfatizo Lanie cuando acepto el trabajo no es una experta pero con seguridad ese cuerpo viviente entraba en el baremo de las distracciones. Continúo tratando organizar algo el apartamento. La inspección le llevo hasta la cocina. La puerta de la nevera esta perlada de imanes con domicilios y teléfonos de restaurantes. Los menús de comida a domicilio formaban un mantel en la barra. El lavabo tenía siglos de no ser usado y que decir de la estufa y el resto de los electrodomésticos que con suerte y habían sido sacados de los empaques. Bueno, salvo la cafetera, que reinaba rebosante del elixir. Abrió la nevera, le asombro haberse sorprendido por encontrarla vacía, a excepción de la caja de cereal volteada a mitad de uno de los estantes.

–Pedazo de idiota–, argumento tirando a la basura el conjunto de imanes y los menús. "Cómprate algo saludable", debía poner más atención a sus propios consejos. Saco la tarjeta del bolsillo trasero del pantalón – ¡el infierno! Que comprare algo "saludable"…

Rick se cuestionó si debía o no tomar un taxi. Decidió que sería mejor caminar un poco. El humo de los coches flotaba congelado en la humedad de la ciudad. Estornudo al pasar al costado de un fumador. Odiaba el olor a cigarrillo revuelto con el perfume que intenta cubrirlo. Esas personas solo logran crearle un tormento al olfato. Carente de rumbo siguió calle abajo. Un letrero luminoso atrajo su atención. Los sitios con publicidad de ese tipo tienden a ser cuevas oscuras. Entre más brillante el anuncio, más penumbra encontraras dentro. No se equivocó. Para entrar, tenías que bajar unas escaleras que terminaban en un estrecho pasillo, que apenas era alumbrado por una bombilla columpiándose en el techo. "Bienvenidos" leyó en el tapetillo antes de empujar la puerta. Se preparó para que una luz le cegara, pero increíblemente el lugar estaba aún más oscuro, por lo que el efecto fue al contrario y causo la molestia de algunos parroquianos. Levanto la mano disculpándose y los hombres volvieron a hundirse en sus cervezas. Necesito algo para comenzar a escribir. Ja, el inocente "Katito" se lo trago. El escritor se acomodó en el banquillo del bar.

–un Whiskey–le solicito al barman su primera comida del día.

–Señor no son ni las diez de la mañana–, le cuestiono.

–te pregunte la hora o te pedí un Whiskey… – reprendió. –Gracias–, dijo dándole un trago a la bebida.

"Algo saludable", pensaba evaluando que manzanas le acompañarían al apartamento. Las frutas, verduras son naturalmente "saludables", así que no fue difícil decidir llevarlas. Lo peor vino luego, cuando debía decidir entre Leche, Quesos, latas, Galletas. Echaba al carrito cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Tampoco es como si fuese una experta en compras. Una mujer que lucía como una profesional en la materia, caminaba hablando por móvil y la asistente le echo una ojeada al carrito que empujaba, murmuro para si el contenido tratando de memorizarlo, se sintió como un estudiante copiando en el examen final de cálculo cuando la extraña se le quedo mirando fijamente. Kate se vio obligada a sonreírle antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos. Resoplo. Decidiéndose entre los cereales. La mujer llevaba uno de tipo integral. Pero quiere un jefe feliz, así que comprara ese de hojuelas con chocolate. Para cuando Kate regreso esperaba que el escritor ya estuviera en casa.

–Señor Richard– llamo depositando las compras en la barra.

No recibió respuesta quizá y estará por llegar. Después de acomodar las compras, continúo ordenando el apartamento. Hizo la colada. Cambio las sabanas de la cama. Puso toallas en el baño. Saco la basura. Aspiro la alfombra. Le regreso la identidad a cada mueble, de modo que la mesa volvió a ser una mesa y no el hogar de latas vacías. No fue sino hasta que no quedaba nada por hacer que se percató de la hora. El cielo se maquillaba de tonos rojizos esperando a la noche. Frunció el ceño. El imbécil no regreso a la hora del almuerzo. Quizá le paso algo, y esta inconsciente en un hospital, sabía que no debía dejarle solo, la despedirán, el primer día y van a despedirla por perder al jefe. Llamará a Lanie. No ¿y si no es nada grave?; eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Maldición. Lo mejor será llamarle a él.

–Bien señor Castle conteste–, ordenaba. –¡Con un demonio!–, espeto escuchando el timbre en el despacho. El imbécil dejo el teléfono. – que hago ahora… piensa Kate… piensa…

Esperar a que llegara. Una, dos, tres, horas y Kate era la exacta imitación de una esposa esperando a su parrandero marido un día de pago. Recorría el apartamento imaginándose las maneras de matarlo sin dejar rastro. Un par de pasos y quería llorar de rabia. Fue tan estúpida de creer que volvería, aun después de ver cómo vive. Después de un rato, pensó que quizá ya había recorrido la distancia de medio maratón sin salir del apartamento y harta se derrumbó en el sofá.

Rick llego por la madrugada. Tarareando una cancioncita subió las escaleras sin encender la luz. Se arrastró a la cama. El fresco olor de las sabanas le hizo abrazar la almohada. Aspirando profundamente se quedó dormido. Durmió hasta que la luz del sol le cobro la factura por el Whiskey. Gimió estirando los brazos y se apoyó en los codos intentando reconocer el lugar. Quizá se equivocó de apartamento; Pero se parecía tanto a su habitación. Se apeó. Echo un último vistazo alrededor antes de bajar las escaleras. Vaya, todo lucia tan… diferente. El estómago le reprocho la dieta a base de líquidos de ayer. Un puñado de cereal le esperaba como desayuno. Abrió la alacena encontrándole llena. Sonrió tomando la caja de cereal.

–"el duendecillo de las compras"–, musito. – ¡Leche! – exclamo abriendo la nevera. – y no esta agria– clamo después de darle un sorbo. Se acomodó en la barra sirviéndose un tazón de cereal.

–"Buenos días" –, aparecía un demacrado asistente. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar como deshacerse del cuerpo.

–¡KATO! – sonrió. – La leche no está agria– levanto la cuchara del tazón. –siéntate come un poco de cereal…

–Usted–, se froto las sienes. Si lo mata se queda sin empleo. –usted dijo que volvería para el almuerzo.

–¡oh!, por eso estas molesto, la reunión se alargó un poco… –se mofo ahogando la risa en leche con chocolate.

–"la reunión" – repitió entre dientes, ¿la cree idiota? –¿Qué reunión?, dijo que necesitaba "unas cosas" para comenzar a escribir… así que haga el favor de meterse en ese despacho y trabajar…

–escucha jovencito… ese tono no me gusta… te recuerdo que trabajas para mí–, alardeo.

–y yo le recuerdo que basta con que llame a su editora y le informe sobre su "reunión" de ayer para que cancelen el lanzamiento de su libro…

–no lo harías…

–pruébeme…


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a** Guiguita, Alejandra Lizette** por sus comentarios.

Ok; ¡Chilenita!, no tendrás algunas golosinas o algo de ese pie de limon por ahi que la Chilenisima se propuso mantenerme Saludable (no Jess no es una mala palabra, lo investigue, pero su significado es atemorizante); ¡Alejandra!, cambiaste de lugar tu reserva de chocolates, no confias en mi ya te dije que no se como desaparecieron debio ser la magia de Jess, es la unica explicacion coherente (jajajajaja...shhh basi, creo que se lo creara); ¡Hermanita! sigo esperando mi mini fic, eso si que lleva cien años; ¡Mi Chilenisima Consentida!, la ensalada no estuvo tan mal, lo admito, fue algo... bien si, me gusto, tampoco es como si hubiera pedido tres platos, ni que me comiera el de tu sobrinita y me dieras para llevar, (shhh, fenix, no tengo idea de que hace esa ensaladera llena en la nevera, no es mia, ¿eh?, no, no puedes comertela, ¡Jess!, fenix se quiere comer mi ensalada, ¡santo cielo! ¿que acabo de decir?); En fin, tengo los deberes de cierta Chilena Consentida, traducir a texto ordinal 8534782383274, (no Jess sin el ordenador esta vez), de corazón ¡Un abrazo!,¡sonrian!,¡diviertanse!, y sean ¡libres!

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**III**

–ahora levantase y se va directo a escribir–, se llevó las manos a las caderas. –o quiere que lo encierre bajo llave hasta que termine… o debo llamar a la editorial y acusarlo…– el asistente le daba a elegir.

–no… no lo… ¿harías? – dudo al verlo sacar el móvil del bolsillo.

–mmm….veamos donde guarde el número de la Editorial…– el asistente torció los labios con una sonrisita provocadora. –debo recordar ponerlo en marcación rápida, ¿Quién sabe? Que tan seguido tendré que usarlo… ¡oh! mire aquí esta…– le sacudió la pantalla frente a la nariz. –Y… marcar– se llevó el móvil al oído.

–Espera–, se arrojó sobre el asistente para taclearlo. El joven se quedó frio sosteniendo el móvil contra el pecho mientras era cubierto por el cuerpo del escritor. "Hola… diga…", se oía una voz en el aparato. –Permíteme– le quito el teléfono sin que el chico opusiera ninguna resistencia y colgó la llamada –¿mmmm? – Arqueo las cejas todavía sobre el cuerpo del chico – que curioso…– le acerco la nariz al cuello. –Hueles… – olfateo sonrojando al asistente. –…a guindas– sonrió levantándose para tenderle la mano. – vamos no tengo todo el día–, apremio con un movimiento de las dedos para que el joven tomara su mano.

"Hules a guidas" y por un momento casi olvida que es un chico. ¡Santo cielo!, y ese cretino que se ha creído para violar así su espacio personal. El escritor le miraba de pie con esos distraídos ojos azules. Una punzada le atravesó el estómago; Maldición, algo que comió debió de haberle caído mal. Le golpeo la mano con desdén y se levantó ella sola, él solo– deme mi teléfono– apretó la mandíbula engrosando la voz ayudada por la rabia.

–¿Qué?... intentaras llamar de nuevo– levanto el aparato sobre la cabeza. –Oye… ¿estas sonrojado?... – se mofo.

–¡estoy rojo pero de coraje! – vocifero apretando los puños. – ¡deme mi maldito teléfono! –impero.

–Vamos… chico– le golpeo el hombro. –no te pongas así, solo estaba jugando contigo…

–¡ju..gan..do! – resoplo arrebatándole el móvil. – usted me agredió… podría demandarlo por esto… ahora se queda en el despacho y no sale de ahí o si no…

–o si no… ¿Qué?... llamaras a la editorial o mejor aún me demandaras…pues no me asustas…

–¡ah!... pues usted lo quiso así– le tomo la muñeca y le doblo el brazo por la espalda.

–¡auch! …¡duele… duele…duele…!–, sollozaba mientras el asistente lo guiaba al despacho.

–¡ESCRIBA!... – lo empujo y azoto la puerta.

–pero… yo–, le suplico a la puerta cerrada.

De donde sacaron a ese criminal. Era un maldito psicópata. Que rayos le pasa. Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio. Su cereal se quedó solo en la barra. ¡Que desperdicio! Vaya. La primera vez en años que tiene un poco de cereal, con leche que no estuviera sufriendo una metamorfosis para convertirse en yogurt y ese chico incompetente le arrebata el preciado tazón. La boca aun le sabe a chocolate y eso solo consigue irritarlo más. Ja, es ridículo, es su casa, saldrá ahí y se enfrentara a él. Solo que el brazo, de verdad le dolía. ¿Cómo es que ese enclenque tiene tanta fuerza? ; pensándolo mejor ¿Quién sabe con que clase de loco este tratando?, enfrentársele seria arriesgado. Bueno, quizá pueda intentar escribir un capitulo. Abrió la portátil. La habitación estaba ordenada. No está mal, aparte de ser un psicópata "Kato" puede ser algo útil. Resoplo concentrándose en la narración.

Kate. Se quedó de pie fuera del despacho. Su pecho ardía extenuado por la labor de obligar a trabajar a su jefe. Se froto la nuca, "guindas", sonrió. Francamente es un tipo… "especial". Se metió a la cocina para beber algo de agua. El tazón de cereal atrajo su atención. Lo mando a escribir sin que se lo terminara. Quizá tendría hambre. No ni hablar si lo deja salir de ahí no podrá hacer que regrese. Por saltarse el desayuno no le pasara nada malo; bueno quizá puede llevarle una manzana, pero solo por razones de productividad, o mejor algo de café y un sándwich. ¿Querrá uno en especial?, tonterías, a juzgar por la cantidad de menús de comida a domicilio, ese tipo se comería lo que fuera.

–Le traje un emparedado por si le da hambre…– el asistente se coló en la oficina.

–Si "Guindas" déjalo por ahí y no vuelvas a interrumpirme– amonesto sin dejar de teclear.

–No me llame así – refunfuño. –Me iré a casa a las siete… – se balanceo sobre los talones esperando una contestación pero el tipo había enmudecido. –Bien, entonces estaré afuera… por si me necesita…– se despidió dudando si debía dejar solo a su jefe. Estaban en el último piso del edificio, ¿estaría tan loco como para tener un pasadizo secreto para escapar?, no eso es ridículo. Aunque esa parte de la alfombra luce demasiado sospechosa. El escritor levanto la vista mirándola fijamente. –Estaré afuera…– sonrió antes de irse, pero el hombre volvió al ordenador apenas la vio darse la vuelta hacia la puerta.

El resto del día se quedó en el despacho. Kate, "Kato", rondaba intentado pegar lo más que podía la oreja a la puerta para captar cualquier sonido. Nada. Debe ponerle un estúpido cascabel en el cuello. Bueno está adentro, sin distracciones, tiene café y un par de emparedados, la nevera está llena. No hay de qué preocuparse. Pronto le dejara solo de nuevo, pero por lo menos ya debería de haber avanzado algo. Antes de irse comprobó que las llaves de gas estuvieran cerradas y que la cafetera estuviese llena. Se detuvo frente a la oficina, tomo el picaporte y cuando estaba por girarlo un fugas "hueles a guindas" la freno.

–Hasta mañana– se conformó a decirle a la puerta cerrada.

Rick siguió escribiendo. Un rato más se decía cada vez que el dolor en la espalda le hacía recobrar la conciencia. Una página más, cada vez que el estómago gruñía. Se detuvo y tomo un poco de café frio. Frunció la nariz. "Guindas", la habitación olía como a embelesadoras "Guindas", ese chico debe cambiar esa pestilente colonia, le regalara una de las suyas, para que su casa huela a lo que debe, a él. Cuanto tiempo duraría ahí. Cuanto aguantaría. Un libro. Le conservara por un libro y luego que emprenda su viaje sin retorno. Después de todo es divertido molestarlo. "Guindas", sonrió acomodándose en la silla para regresar a su novela.

Kate se abotono el ultimo botón de la camisa de "Kato", se ajustó el nudo de la corbata al cuello y salió despavorido a casa de su jefe. Esperaba encontrarlo todavía dormido en alguno de los sillones. Pero al llegar no encontraba rastro de él, por ningún sitio. No estaba en la habitación y respiro de alivio cuando comprobó que la "distracción" no había decidido regresar. El único sitio que le quedaba era el despacho. ¿Seguiría ahí? O se fue de juerga apenas lo había dejado solo.

–Hola…– toco la puerta. – señor Castle… soy yo Kat…to… Puedo entrar…– frunció el entrecejo al no recibir respuesta. El idiota se escapó de nuevo. Gruño girando el picaporte. –Señor Castle– el asombro le recorrió la espina dorsal. No se había movido desde ayer. Ni siquiera noto que estaba ahí, seguía absorto en el teclado del ordenador. La única luz era la de la pantalla que le pronunciaba aún más las ojeras bajo los ojos. Tampoco le dio ni un mordisco al emparedado. El escritor zombi la asusto al emitir un balbuceo incompresible, seguido de una tripleta de negaciones, "no, no, no"; se detuvo para releer el párrafo; chasqueo y una sonrisa se le dibujo. –señor Castle…– trago dando un par de pasos. Abrió las cortinas lentamente pensado que el sol le molestaría la vista pero el tipo ni se percató del cambio en la iluminación.

–¡ah!... ¡"guindas"!... –, levanto la vista mirando a su asistente. –que haces todavía aquí pensé que estarías en casa…– exclamo mirando el vacío en la muñeca. –¿Dónde está mi reloj?

–no soy "Guindas"… Kato… soy Kato y me fui a casa… ayer… –rodo los ojos. –y el reloj lo tiene en la otra muñeca–, negó con la cabeza. Estaría ebrio. –levántese de ahí…

–en un segundo… "Guindas" – desdeño la orden.

–¡ahora!

Pero que le pasa primero quiere que termine el libro. Lo obliga a trabajar, incluso ni dejo que terminara su tazón de cereal, y ahora no lo quiere cerca del ordenador. –Si… de acuerdo… ya voy– termino de escribir una frase antes de levantarse de la silla. –Listo– le mostro las palmas de las manos.

–No comió nada–, reprendió señalando la charola con el emparedado.

–No me dio hambre– se excusaba en el instante en el que su traicionero estomago gruño. –bueno, no mucha hambre– dijo acrecentando el gruñido.

–si claro… primero vaya a darse una ducha… luego comerá algo… una siesta y …

–vaya "Guindas" memorizaste mi agenda… impresionante…– aplaudió provocando la molestia de "Kato".

"Respira, si muere, te quedas sin empleo, piensa en tu empleo"– solo… suba a darse un baño ¿quiere?... y deje de llamarme "Guindas"…

Ja. Le hizo caso a "Guindas" antes de que le torciera el brazo para meterlo en la ducha. El agua tibia resbalándole por los hombros le hizo suspirar. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado provocándose un crujido. Cereal. Comería un gran tazón de cereal. Cerró el grifo y estiro una mano para coger una toalla. Goteando salió del baño. Todo estaba fuera de su sitio. No encontraba nada. "Guindas" era la única explicación.

–"GUINDAS"…. "GUINDAS"… "GUINDAS"… – gritaba rebuscando los cajones.

Kate freía un par de huevos, tocino y algunas salchichas, cuando escucho el berrinche de su jefe. Bufo arrastrando los pies por las escaleras. –Si– Kato atendía al llamado.

–¡ah! Guindas, donde están mis…– se viro y la toalla se le desenrosco de la cintura. –Calcetines– soltó una carcajada.

–¡por el amor de dios! – exclamo tapándose los ojos. –quiere taparse…– exigió.

–Bien… de acuerdo– se inclinó para recoger la toalla. –Vamos "Guindas"… –se mofo. – Lo siento – le rodeo los hombros y el joven dejo escapar los nombres del santoral completo.

–oiga…. me está empapando…– se quejó del húmedo abrazo.

–"Guindas" que es ese olor…– olfateo el ambiente.

–Ja…ja…ja… muy simpático–, rodo los ojos intuyendo que se trataba de una broma por su curioso aroma.

–no enserio huele como a … ¿tocino… quemado?…– farfullo en el instante en el que se activaba la alarma contra incendios.

–¡JESUCRISTO! –, olvido apagar la estufa.

* * *

><p>(<em> ..zzzz...zzzz ... 8534...zzzz...7823...83...27..4 ...zz..no ...alto... numeros... alejense... noooooo... ahahaha ok, respira, ¡dios! esos numeros eran gigantescos, oye Hermanita, solo por curiosidad ¿donde esta el ordenador?, digo, porque tu no me ayudarías con los deberes o ¿si?, aunque también puedo preguntarle a Monita o a Alejandra o a un amigo no creo que lo conozcas se llama Google, si Jess, ya mejor vuelvo a dormir... zzzz...zzz...zzzz...8534... zzz)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Guest; Monita; Alejandra Lizette; Dinas**… por sus comentarios

Ok; Guest, me alegra que te guste; Dinas una interesantísima pregunta, que aun no es tiempo de contestar; ¡Hermanita!, comes cheesseburguer, vas al cine y a la plaza en mi honor, sin mí y luego dices que ¿porque cometes ¡sacrilegio!? Te parece poco, y eso de linda y carismática quieres dejar de usar adjetivos que obviamente me pertenecen ¡Dios! Estas insurrectas hermanitas; ¡Chilenita!, jajajaja me he reido horrores con tu comentario, "pelea de gatas""arañasos", jajajajaja (shh, "Basi", no te preocupes que no olvida de mandarnos dulces); ¡Chilenisima!, ahora si que te fuiste temprano a dormir, eso esta muy bien niña linda tienes que dormir ocho horas diarias y tomar una siesta por las tardes. En fin es Viernes y eso solo significa una cosa si acertaron… habrá ¡fuga! así que…¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡tengan un divertidísimo fin de semana! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**IV**

Era realmente práctico tener a "Guindas" al pendiente de sus necesidades. Ja, se la pasaba haciéndole encargos que el pobre chico tenía que cumplir. En el fondo le agradaba. Lo chantajeaba con no trabajar o escaparse por la noche para irse de fiesta; estaba presionando su paciencia; todos se aburren, no duran mucho tiempo tolerando "caprichitos"; pero era agradable que alguien no se rindiera. Quizá quería comprobar que aún le interesa a alguien. Una tontería porque sabía que "Guindas" lo toleraba porque tenía que hacerlo y no porque lo apreciara enserio; sin embargo se conformaba con eso; la presencia de ese asistente hacia que el apartamento no se sintiere tan vacío. Se reclino en la silla, tomo la taza idealizando el gran sorbo de café que le daría pero ya se lo había terminado, sonrió, ese era un trabajo para…. "Guindas".

–¡Guindas! –, exclamo el escritor. – ¡Guindas!...¡Guindas!

Kate acomodaba las compras cuando escucho el llamado del jefe. Y ahora que querría. Que vaya a la tintorería por un traje que nunca mando; exigirle que le compre una botella de agua mineral importada de una marca que lleva años descontinuada. Gruño. Ese trabajo terminaría por arruinarle los nervios. Arrastro los pies imaginándose los encabezados de los diarios si decidía ahorcar a su jefe. Giro la cerradura sin llamar a la puerta y el hombre le sonrió ampliamente haciéndole un gesto para que entrara.

–Esta es la última vez que atiendo si no me llama por mi nombre– resoplo el asistente. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo ha dicho pero esta de verdad es la última –y ahora que se le ofrece…

–"Guindas"… se terminó el café–, sacudió la taza haciendo un puchero. – no puedo trabajar sin café… se bueno y tráeme otra taza…

–le deje la cafetera llena en la cocina… –apretó la mandíbula. Increíble que no pueda ni servirse una taza de café.

–pero he tenido una grandiosa idea y si me levanto de la silla y camino hasta la cocina perderé la concentración

–y gritarme ¿no lo desconcentra?...

–No… cosas de escritores… –desdeño. –ahora "Guinditas"… podrías traerme más café…

Resoplo arrancándole la taza de los dedos. Camino hasta la cocina, " "Guinditas", podrías traerme más café", arremedo sirviendo el brebaje. Miro el resto de las compras sin guardar, ese hombre era una aspiradora de comida en la semana que llevaba trabajando ahí, había tenido que ir dos veces al supermercado. Era como un niño de cinco años a quien debía que mimar para que trabajara. Cuando veía que estaban por dar las siete y "Kato" tendría que ir se a su casa juraría que se ponía aún más gruñón. "vaya apenas dan las siete y sales corriendo de aquí" le decía y a ella cada vez le resultaba más obvia la mueca de decepción con la que se encerraba en el despacho. "Kato", regresaba con el café estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la conversación de su jefe le detuvo.

–Si… ya te dije que estaré ahí–, Rick le contestaba a la mujer en el teléfono. – sí, él se va a las siete… nos vemos en la noche…– se despidió colgando el teléfono justo en el que el asistente entraba no con muy buena cara. – ¿Qué sucede?...

–Planea salir…–le entrego el café.

Ja, una oportunidad de oro para molestar al pequeño "Guindas" – no… planeo quedarme a trabajar toda la noche…– le dio un trago a la taza. –Gracias "Guindas"… puedes retirarte…–sonrió. Eso le enseñara a no escuchar conversaciones tras la puerta.

Seria idiota si se cree una sola de las palabras de ese hombre. "Kate", "Kato", "Guindas" o quien quiera que fuese se paseaba pensativo por el apartamento. Las siete. No puede quedarse siempre se va a esa hora. De seguro el escritor está deseando que se cumpla su horario de trabajo para desaparecer. Maldición. Si se va de fiesta, se embriagara, se desvelara, le dolerá la cabeza y estará de mal humor y no querrá trabajar en todo el fin de semana que no esté bajo su supervisión y el lunes tendría el día libre para hacerle la vida imposible. Pues no lo permitirá.

–bien señor tengo que irme…

–¡ah!.. ¿Ya son las siete? – el escritor separo la vista del ordenador. –bien… entonces nos vemos el lunes… – le sonrió regresando al trabajo.

En cuanto escucho que "Guindas cerraba la puerta, la portátil y se fue directo a la ducha. La reunión con la editora era a las nueve y tenía hambre. Pasta. "Guindas" probablemente se pasó la tarde entera dejándole la cena lista. Sonrió. No puede permitir que la comida se vaya a la basura. Aún tenía que cenar solo, pero por lo menos "Guindas" le dejaba la comida hecha. Ese chico vale oro, lástima que tenga que irse en cuanto acabe el libro. Se sirvió un poco de pasta y se fue a comer al sofá. A

–Enseguida bajo – le decía al portero.

Esperaba a su jefe fuera del edificio. Apenas lo vea levantar el primer whiskey le caera encima a porrazos. En el fondo le preocupaba que regresara al estado de auto descuido en el que lo encontró. Era un adulto, perfectamente capaz de cuidar de él mismo, sin embargo no lo hacía y eso la llevo a pensar que tendría algún motivo para actuar con tal auto desprecio. Ella ha visto lo que la oscuridad oculta, temores que tus ojos no ocultan de la penumbra sino que por el contrario se empeñan en mostrar, y había algo en él que se lo recordaba. Lo vio subirse a un coche, juraría que se detuvo un segundo a buscarla pero su corazón volvió a latir cuando por fin se montó en el auto.

–Siga a ese coche–, "Kato" le decía al taxista.

Se quedó mirando al interior del lugar por uno de los ventanales que daban a la acera. Maldición, desde ahí no podía ver absolutamente nada. ¿Quién sabe? Cuantos tragos llevaría. Acaso tendrá que cargarlo hasta el apartamento. Bufo. Cuanta inmadurez. Después de un exhaustivo examen mental decidió que lo mejor era colarse en el restaurant y vigilarlo de cerca.

–disculpe tiene reservación–, el capitán de meseros cuestionaba cuando se escabullía.

–shhh… –silencio el asistente encorvándose para evitar que su jefe lo viera. –no tengo reserva pero tampoco pienso comer nada solo ire a dar un vistazo….

–lo siento… "señor"… pero me temo que eso no será posible

–Kate….–Lanie llamo al extravagante asistente que discutía con el mesero. – ¿quieres decirme que diablos haces aquí? –

–¿Lanie? …– arqueo las cejas sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–pregunte primero…

–Que más … estoy haciendo mi trabajo… – señalo a la defensiva –impidiendo que ese idiota se embriague hasta perder la conciencia…

–no lo hará…

–como estas tan segura de eso…

–porque esta cenando con mi jefa… esa mujer es su editora…..ahora fuera de aquí antes de que te vea….

La editora ya lo esperaba en la mesa del restaurant. Como era de esperarse los halagos comenzaron a colmarle los oídos. Una reunión aburrida, ojala Guindas estuviere ahí, cuando menos podría molestarlo; tampoco lo vera mañana o el domingo, es una lástima tener que recurrir a los menús de comida domicilio de nuevo. Seguro que en ese instante "Guindas" le agradecía al cielo no tener que soportarlo por dos días. Sonrió. Casi podía ver la cara del asistente reprendiéndolo si se atrevia a pedír un whiskey, ja, quizá hasta lo sacaría de las orejas para encerrarlo en la oficina. "Tranquilo Guindas, nada de alcohol lo prometo", pensó.

–Rick…no pedirás nada de beber…– la editora le daba un sorbo a la copa. – pensé que te urgía celebrar…

–no… el agua está bien… discúlpame un segundo necesito ir al baño…– el escritor se apeó de la mesa. –señorita…– saludo a una chica que llegaba a la mesa.

–disculpe… olvido firmar estos documentos en la oficina – decía la mujer.

Rick se dirigía al baño cuando un extraño chico atrajo su atención. El muy tonto entre mas trataba de ocultarse más evidente se hacía. Ja, Que hace el pequeño "Guindas" ahí. Bueno le dara un pequeño susto. Se le acerco por la espalda y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tomo por el hombro, casi estalla en risa cuando "Guindas" dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero seguía sin voltearse y justo iba a reclamarle cuando el chico hablo.

–Lanie… salgamos de aquí antes de nos descubra– decía mirando en rededor sin mirar al propietario de la mano en su hombro.

–¿Lanie?... –la voz de su jefe le hizo voltear para darle una razón a su palidez. –¿Quién es Lanie?

–nadie… buenas noches señor…–intentaba huir.

–No…– sonrió halándolo del brazo. –¿Qué haces aquí?... no me digas que estas espiándome "Guindas"…

–Ja… por favor no sea ridículo estoy esperando a….

–a Lanie….

–si… justo viene hacia acá–, levanto la mano llamando a su amiga. –Adiós jefe… nos vemos el lunes… – se escabullo. –Vamos–, apremio tomando a su amiga por el antebrazo para huir del lugar.

El escritor regreso temprano a casa y se fue directo a la cama. "Guindas", es un chico bastante raro fue el último pensamiento que le cruzo por la cabeza antes de quedarse dormido. Al despertarse cruzo la desolación de su casa rumbo a la cocina, era sábado y "Guindas" no estaría, es fácil olvidar que se está solo, a nadie le gusta recordarlo. Tomo un tazón y se sirvió el cereal hasta el borde. Encendió el televisor para escuchar a otro ser de la especie humana. Quiso escribir un poco pero no se le ocurría ni media palabra. Ahí no hay más que silencio y simplemente no podía permanecer todo el día, cualquier lugar era mejor, en cualquier sitio estará mejor, aunque tuviera que caminar hasta que oscurezca. Justo buscaba un abrigo cuando el teléfono sonó.

–Rick –, saludaba su editora. –olvide darte unos documentos… más tarde enviare a Lanie a tu apartamento…

–¿Lanie?... – el interesante nombre llamo su atención.

–si la chica que llego cuando te ibas al baño… se llevó los papeles que iba a entregarte ayer… no te preocupes que le pido que te los lleve

–no….mejor dame su dirección… saldré a comer y probablemente sea más fácil que vaya a su apartamento…

Las chicas miraban televisión el sábado por la tarde. Kate de verdad agradecía el descanso de su molesto jefe. Habían pedido una pizza y con suerte se pasarían el resto de la tarde dormitando en el sofá. Se fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

–Lanie… llego la pizza…–Gritaba Kate desde la cocina.

–Ya voy– Lanie se apeó del sofá para abrirla puerta. Tomo algunos billetes de la cartera en la mesilla antes de abrir. –¡santo dios! – exclamo mirando esa endiablada sonrisa.

–¡Hola!… Lanie…–, sonrió el escritor haciendo que la mujer de la cocina saliera corriendo a la habitación cuando le escucho.

–señor ¿Qué hace aquí?...

–no te dijo tu jefa que tenías que darme unos papeles…

–si… pero creí que sería el lunes…

–Pues no…. ¿me dejas entrar?–sonrió colándose al apartamento. –Lindo lugar…– se sentó en el sofá. – ¿Dónde está "Guindas"? y no me digas que no está aquí porque escuche claramente que pidieron una pizza lo cual me sorprende porque él siempre me cocina… "Guindas"…"Guindas"…"Guindas"…. – vamos a ver que tiene que decir su asistente. Obviamente esa chica Lanie le había conseguido el empleo, cuanta artimaña y corrupción había en ese pequeño apartamento. – y dime Lanie hace ¿Cuánto que vives con Guindas?,

–hace unas semanas…–trago, deseando que Kate saliera de una buena vez.

–"Guindas"… "Guindas"… –llamaba el escritor.

–Le dije que no vendría si me llama de esa forma…–rugió el asistente.

–mira "Guindas"… te propongo un trato… dejas que te llame "Guindas" y yo no le digo a mi editor que tu noviecita te consiguió el empleo…

* * *

><p><strong>JA-E:**

(Bueno, es hora de salir de aquí, preparemos la mochila para la fuga… Tablet; lista…barra de chocolate; lista….jugo de manzana; listo… sándwich de jamon y queso; listos…galletas; listas…libreta y bolígrafo; listos….jersey; listo… un par de calcetines limpios; listo…. audiffonos; listo...creo que es todo…)

–oye hermana tienes visitas…

–¡visitas!, para mi ¿enserio?... ¿Quién es?

–oye… oye… alto ahí... Que te ha dicho la Chilenisima acerca de correr por las escaleras…

–bien… lo siento… no vayas a decirle o me deja sin dulce de frutilla…. Ahora ¡visita!...

–hola Friki querida…

–¡chilenita!... viniste a visitarme ...no me digas que eso es... ¡si!... ¡pie de limón!...

–pero que pasa aquí…. Frikita, nada de pie antes de la comida…

–Chilenisima… solo una rebanada,…

–no, nada antes de la ensalada… y que porque llevas esa mochila…

–bueno… es que… planeaba irme a caminar por ahí…

–caminar... Hermana eso es lo que haces en tus famosas fugas

–a ver friki… subes y dejas eso o saco el cuchillo…

–no hermana sin berrinches, nada de fugas…ahora dejas esa mochila y bajas a comer o Alejandra usa el cuchillo y te olvidas del pie de limón…

-esta bien ahora vuelvo

–y que te dije sobre correr por las escaleras Frikita…

(¡Santo cielo!, este escuadrón, lo siento fuga supongo que me quedare en casa, francamente es mas tentador la ensalada y el pie de limon, ademas aqui no hay nada de que huir)


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **Laura41319; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Dinas; Monita; Alejandra Lizette… **por sus comentarios.

OK; ¡Dinas!, de veras me alegra que te guste espero que te diviertas; ¡Laura!, he continuado tan pronto como he podido; ¡Chilenita!, hombre que la fan de tus comentarios soy yo (si Jess también de los postres) y vamos que a mi locura le encanta salir a jugar con ustedes, hoy fui al supermercado y vi un pie de limón así que por un segundo viaje a Chile; ¡Alejandra!, espero que sigas mejor y que te recuperes pronto para que me envíes más chocolates, descansa y bebe un té; ¡Hermanita!, que me han adelantado el regalo y que tengo Tablet nueva (no, fénix, no fue porque me la pase haciendo berrinche), he pasado la tarde entera jugando, descargándole apps y borrándoselas y ni me acordaba del cap, jajajajaja, han apostado a ver cuánto tiempo me dura esta vez, "blah, blah, blah" debería mostrarte una foto de la antigua jajajajaja o lo que quedaba de ella, si pareciera que "basi" era el dueño; ¡Chilenisima mia!, mmmm….como decirlo, bueno creo que ahora entiendo eso de la "opinión personal", por favor no estés triste y guarda ese puchero, es solo el fic de un carismático "dulcenibal" y como es solo un fic, puedo hacer que el horizonte vislumbre un final feliz (o uno lleno de anacondas y virus mortales muajajaja), además un "hogar" no tiene que ser "convencional", solo tiene que ser justamente eso un "hogar", este donde este, sea de la forma que sea, el caso es encontrarlo. En fin, desde mi "hogareño" corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡tengan un hogareño día! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste… este capítulo es una ocurrencia que mi Hermanita, JessTELLOBO, me pidió, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**V**

Que espera que haga el universo ahora. Como encarar esa demoniaca sonrisa torcida de diáfana satisfacción. Maldición. Parece tan divertido con la situación; pero que se piensa que ha descubierto, planea salir gritando "eureka" como Arquímedes. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí a como diera lugar; antes de que Lanie rompiera en llanto suplicándole que no la acusara con su jefa, si a la vecina se le ocurría hacer algo así, ese tipo estallaría en arrogancia. Es como Freddy Krugger alimentándose de tus temores para fortalecerse. Ni pensar si con un poco de presión termina confesándole el "secreto".

–bien…– el escritor se encogió de hombros. –así que no piensas decir nada ¿eh?...y que me dice usted… la "novia"… Lanie… ¿a quién?, se le ocurrió la idea de esta brillantísima estafa… fue a "Guindas" o a usted–, le clavo una inquisitiva mirada.

–ni Lanie ni yo tenemos porque darle explicaciones… –fingió no sentir paralizadas las rodillas. –ahora haga el favor de irse de aquí…

–"gunidas"…"guindas"… "guindas"… – negó con la cabeza. – eres todo un caballero… sé lo que necesitamos para arreglar esta pequeña diferencia… anda ve a vestirte y salgamos…

–no tengo porque ir con usted a ninguna parte es mi día libre…

–creo que no has entendido muy bien… si quieres que "tu dia libre" no adquiera la característica de "permanente" será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Lanie estaba bañada en sudor frio. En que disparatado instante creyó que era una buena idea, ja, claro fue hasta antes de abrir la puerta. No aguantara la presión por mucho tiempo más. –Kat…Kato…puedo hablar contigo a solas…–le dijo a su amiga pero le pidió al escritor.

–Claro… por mí no hay problema…– formulo cruzando desenfadadamente las piernas.

Caminaron hasta la habitación sin darse el lujo de darle la espalda al sonriente visitante en el sofá. Cerraron la puerta lo más lentamente que pudieron para evitar cualquier ruido que le diera el pretexto para voltear

–Vamos a decirle… tenemos que volver ahí y decirle toda la verdad– Lanie soltó en cuanto se supo a salvo. – entenderá… si se lo explicamos entenderá– se convencía

.

–pero de que hablas Lanie… conozco a ese tipo… no hara que te despidan eso no le bastaría, le exigirá tu cabeza a la editorial… una disculpa pública y cuanta cosa más se le llegue a ocurrir… oye, tranquila, te metí en esto y te sacare… solo sígueme el juego…–, dijo a sabiendas que esta por venderle el alma al diablo.

Ja, que sábado más entretenido y pensar que hasta ayer consideraba que tendría un fatal fin de semana. Bueno pues no pudo estar más equivocado. Ese pequeño asunto pendiente con el par de tortolitos es la excusa perfecta para evitar regresar a la desolación de su apartamento. Ja, pero que tenía ahí, unas mantas perfectamente bien dobladas encima de una almohada, sonrió, sin duda alguien se ha portado mal y lo mandaron a dormir al sofá; "que habrás hecho "guinditas", pensó. A decir verdad ese apartamento no lucia como el de una "pareja", sino más bien era un "apartamento de chicas", esa Lanie debe ser quien lleve las riendas de la relación, si basta ver como lo metió en la habitación para "hablar a solas". Tocaron el timbre y el par a un no terminaba su dialogo a puerta cerrada. De un bufido se apeó del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada.

–¡oigan!...llego la pizza…– exclamo. –Como sea…– se hurgo los bolsillos al no recibir respuesta. –aquí tienes… quédate con el cambio…– sonrió cargando la caja. "bueno quizá pueda comer una rebanada mientras espera a que finalice el conceso", pensó.

–bien estoy listo salgamos de aquí…– Kato aplastaba los ánimos del escritor.

–¡ah! "guindas"… – no he comido y esa pizza huele delicioso… que les parece si comemos primero…– abrió la caja. – vamos no sean tímidos–palmeo el sofá dándole un mordico a la rebanada en la mano. – esta deliciosa…

Ahora estaban los tres ahí sentados viendo una película y comiendo pizza como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Ese funesto hombre, no sabe cómo sentirse incomodo en una casa ajena. Rodo los ojos, cuando el jefe soltó una risotada señalando la pantalla. Para cuando la película que por cierto él habia escogido finalizo Kate ya tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza.

–listo "guidas" hora de irnos…

–¿Qué?... pensé que se olvidó del asunto de la salida…

–vamos "guindas"… aún es temprano….

–bien…

Ese tipo es como un niño en el zoo. "Mira esto, mira aquello, vamos para allá, date prisa, que esperas y mas Blah, Blah, Blah". La hizo caminar por la calle o mejor dicho vagar sin rumbo. No dejaba de hablar, parecía tan contento de tener compañía, o quizá solo le gustaba tener a quien molestar.

–listo… es aquí…– señalo un oscuro callejón.

–que de interesante puede haber ahí… –, Ja "no se preocupe señora, le traeré a "guindas" en una pieza", le dijo a su "novia" al despedirse; si claro, a lo mejor su plan es descuartizarlo.

–¡ah! "guidas" de poca fe….– le dio un empellón forzándolo a caminar.

El escritor le dio una serie de golpes "al azar" a la puerta metálica a mitad del callejón. El ceño molesto de un hombre se dejó ver por la ventanilla que había deslizado. Rick le mostro un billete de cien dólares y la puerta cedió sin emitir siquiera un rechinido. Cuando entraron pasaron a tres tipos con muy mal aspecto que llevaban el lema de: "seguridad, evita molestar a mis puños" en el desteñido negro de la camiseta. Kate trago, que clase de sitios frecuenta ese estúpido escritor. Guiados por un penetrante olor a cigarrillo y whisky siguieron por el pasillo de aterciopeladas paredes purpuras, que desembocaba en una especie de bar, que si bien no estaba repleto si albergaba a varios animados y corbatudos hombres sentados entorno al escenario circular en medio del lugar. Las estridentes luces parpadearon y el humo blanco asfixiaba el ambiente, luego de unos segundos una figura aparecía desvanecida y los silbidos de las mesas opacaron la música que comenzó a sonar. "El infierno", Kate trastabillo cuando la "extravagante" "silueta" le guiño un ojo para arrojarle una estola de plumas. Cerro los ojos… ese no era un inocente bar… era…. eso era un…

–Vámonos– le rogo.

–Relájate …– le dijo el jefe sentándose en una de las mesas frente al insípido escenario. –no le diré a tu novia a donde me trajiste–, se mofo. – Por cierto hace mucho que sales con Lanie….–

–me quiero ir…– decía todavía de pie.

–sabes es un alivio… no pensé que tuvieras "novia" – ignoro la petición del asistente – me pareces demasiado escuálido, desgarbado, ya sabes, una fisionomía rara en un chico–, le golpeo el omóplato –… pero resultaste ser todo un galán.

–Que les sirvo guapos– decía la aguda voz de una melosa chica.

–primerizo…– le indico a la inquisitiva mujer. –esta algo nervioso…

–¡oh!, no te asustes querido…– la mesera le obligo a sentarse. –bien eso está mejor… ahora que le traigo a mi cliente especial…

–Agua…– sollozo Kate.

–ja, "guindas"… vamos yo invito…

–agua… agua estará bien…

–bien si no quieres que beber… entonces beberé por ti…–amenazo. –tráeme un par de Whiskey… dobles…sin hielo…– sonrio mirando al asistente.

–usted no puede beber…

–mmm… ¡vaya!... ¡que dilema!... para tu fortuna "guindas" tengo la solución, te cambio tu agua por mis tragos…–desafió. –de lo contrario me tomare todos los tragos que no quieras…

Después de media botella le empezó a encontrar cierto arte a eso oficio. Esas mujeres sí que son flexibles. Había de haber fuerza en esos brazos para soportar así su cuerpo. Quizá no era tan diferente a ellas, quizá alguna viajo a la "gran" ciudad desde algún pueblo con la esperanza de triunfar, solo Dios sabe la historia que oculta ese maldito humo. Le dio un trago a la botella al no encontrar el vaso de la izquierda. Esos brutos de la mesa contigua le estaban colmando los nervios con su falta de "caballerosidad".

–shhhhh….más respeto…– se apeó callando la silbatina. –Más respeto para la chica…–exigió tambaleante. – si tu madre no te enseño a respetar a las damas lo hare yo…

Ebrio. "guindas" dormitaba en la mesa farfullando incongruencias. Luego de convenirse en el héroe del bar, la bailarina bajo a darle un par de besos en las mejillas como agradecimiento. En realidad no es un gran bebedor, pero si es ligero como para echárselo al hombro. Se montaron en un taxi. Rick rodo los ojos aguantándose la risa cuando vio la estampa de un beso en el cuello de la camisa de su asistente, una petición que le costó una buena propina, a ver que dice Lanie de eso, a ver cuantos mas dias ha de dormir en el sofa. Se lo llevo al loft por egoísmo, así no tendrá que pasar la noche solo, además quiere ver como reacciona a su pequeña travesura.

–"guindas"…"guindas"… "guindas"… – dejo caer el "cadáver" sobre la cama. –Déjame ayudarte para que duermas más cómodo…– le quito los zapatos. –bien "guindas" ahora el saco y la camisa…

–Oiga…más respeto…– se cruzó de brazos para evitar ser desnudado. –si tu madre no te enseño a respetar a una chica lo hare yo…

–bien "guindas" … –sonrió caminado hasta la puerta. –descansa…

Kate se rebullía en la cama, sentía calor así que, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se sentó y se quitó los pantalones, quince minutos después despertó lo suficiente como para deshacerse de la camisa. Por la mañana necesitaba usar el baño y abrió los ojos como si alguien la estuviese torturando. ¡Dios!, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un hambre atroz pero con esa nauseas no era buena idea comer. Después de la evaluación de sensaciones físicas, se preguntó ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estaba?, Y ¿Qué sucedió con su ropa?, pero solo podía recordar a su jefe quitándole los zapatos y eso significaba… que… él… que él también…

–¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –, el grito le informo al escritor que su asistente estaba despierto y que quizá ya vio la marca en la camisa. Sonrió. Debe darse prisa con ese desayuno.


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **JessTELLOBO; Dinas; Monita; Guiguita; Maia**… por sus comentarios

Ok; ¡dinas!, ¿torturarla?, ja, alguien me agrada; ¡Maia!, ¡hombre! Gracias a ti por leer, por regalarme un instante; ¡Chilenita!, ¡oh! que no soy un amor, ni un dulceee, soy truculenta y maliciosa… ahora, no me he molestado, de eso nada y según la Chilenisima los Chilenos no se están alimentado muy bien y eso es ¡sacrilegio!, así que espero que estés cuidando tu salud sino ¿Quién? Me hará pie de limón; ¡Hermanita!... esto es a lo que llamo un cap express, ¡dios! jajajajaja, el poder del azúcar en acción, me tomara algo de esfuerzo lograr controlar la hiperactividad pero estaré bien después de unas horas entonces dormiré y dormiré y dormiré, si, esto es algo raro; ¡CHILENISIMA!... ¡HOLA!, mi fin fue… mmm… pesimobueno, el viernes sali a correr como todas las mañanas (no Jess no es por culpa del azúcar) , en la tarde fui a lavar el coche con mi hermana y me llevo de visita con una de sus amigas y ¡comi muffins! que hizo la amiga de mi hermana, ("solo dos blah,blah,blah"), ahí había una amiga de la amiga de mi hermana y jugamos con un globo, pero luego la amiga de mi hermana nos dijo que nos saliéramos de la cocina porque el globo casi se cae en la masa de los muffins, ja, luego fuimos todas por unas malteadas y a cenar,… y el sábado estuve sola en casa todo el día pero ¡comí pizza! (si Jess otra vez, bueno si, aburre a veces)... y el domingo fui a casa de mi padre todo el día pero no comí, ja, solo palomitas y papas fritas con soda pero por la noche bebí leche en mi vaso de los pingüinos de Madagascar y unas galletas de avena que son las que come mi padre y eso es todo… En fin; de corazón… ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡tengan un excelente dia!; ¡diviertanse! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste… Hoy es la fiesta del pueblo, y quizá vaya o quizá no y de ello depende si habrá cap mañana.

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VI**

Una exhalación y todo ha terminado. Se levantó enroscada en la manta, qué más da ahora intentar cubrir la farsa si esa idiota ya debe haberla descubierto, maldición lo que habrá disfrutado quitándole la camisa a una mujer indefensa. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y embriagador whiskey. Nunca debió acceder a tal tontería, "los tragos que no bebas me los beberé yo",ja, en qué demonios estaba pensando, que le importaba lo que bebiese, si por ella fuera que le diera una congestión alcohólica. Ahora era demasiado tarde, solo dios sabe lo que ese tipo trama. Bajo las escaleras molesta, si de todas formas van a despedirle pues por lo menos se dará el gusto de decirle unos cuantos juramentos a su aun jefe. Ahí estaba de espaldas y preparando el desayuno, ¡joder! Que hasta parecía un buen tipo. Sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción, por poco y logra que se le olvide que posiblemente su buen humor se deba a su tragedia. El muy maldito debía de estar feliz porque le cortaran la cabeza.

–¡usted! – exclamo provocando que el tipo se diera la vuelta. –usted…¿en qué demonios estaba pensado?... ¿Cómo se atrevió a abusarse de mi estado de inconciencia?... – no tenía ningún derecho… –se detuvo para pensar el peor improperio que conocía pero la musa de la elocuencia al parecer seguía dormida. – ¡Maldito rufián!….– fue lo único que encontró en su acervo particular de insultos, aunque eso si, lo dijo con toda la saña de la que fue capaz.

–"maldito rufián" – por más que lo intento no pudo evitar estallar en risa. –"maldito rufián" – musitaba entre cortado mientras se doblaba por la cintura. Ese chico es genial.

–No le veo la gracia…– rugió. –despídame… se que desea hacerlo… es lo que lo tiene tan feliz que por fin va a librarse de mi ¿no?... pues adelante…

–"guindas"… – se forzó a respirar. – es que te ves tan gracioso… envuelto en esa sabana….– exhalo. –y ¿Por qué he de despedirte?... si eres tan gracioso por las mañanas… seguramente aun sigues ebrio….– se mofo. –si esto es por lo del labial en el cuello de la camisa creo francamente que exageras, no ha sido más que una simple broma…un momento no estarás planeando renunciar o ¿si?... – ahora sí que estaba un poco asustado, ¿Quién? Hará las compras, o preparara la cena, si se queda solo.

–"guindas"… labial del cuello… –musito. –quiere decir que usted no…. ¿Cómo es que termine semidesnudo?

–no lo sé "guindas"… debiste ser tu porque yo te deje perfectamente bien vestidito… vamos no seas tan tímido y quítate esa sabana….– halo una esquina de la tela.

–NO….–chillo y el asombrado escritor le libero enseguida. –no se atreva… – maldición no salió ilesa de esa noche de ebriedad para ahora ser descubierta sobria.

–"guindas" ya te dije que lo siento si me pase con la broma… conozco una buena tintorería… te juro que la mancha sale…

–más le vale… las camisas son caras y apenas tengo cubierta la semana…– refunfuño.

–¡increíble!... y el "maldito rufián" soy yo…. Pensé que te preocupaba más lo que creyera Lanie…

–¿Lanie?... ¿porqueee….– se palmeo la frente mentalmente. Por supuesto, Lanie es su "novia". – ¡pues claro!... ¡claro! Que me preocupa…. ¡maldicion!... – teatralizo mirando a su contrariado jefe.

–ja, supongo que no puedes pasar otro dia en el sofá….

–¿Cómo sabe que duermo en el sofá?

–¡ay!... mi joven… inexperto e inocente "guindas"… eso es elemental… puesto que tus mantas estaban en el sofá de tu apartamento…– sonrió. –anda mi "don Juan" amigo… ve a vestirte y baja a desayunar…– apremio. –anda que debes de estar hambriento…

Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. La idea de una ducha le resultaba maravillosamente necesaria pero no puede arriesgarse a que el "accidente de la toalla" vuelva a suscitarse pero esta vez a la inversa. Recogió la camisa y se colocó los pantalones. Ese tipo, no podía ni freír un huevo para él y sin embargo le había hecho el desayuno. ¿Qué tramaría?, ahí estaba sonriéndole cálidamente, ja, no conseguirá engañarla.

–Siéntate "guindas"… – le señalo la silla. –No te me quedes viendo así y siéntate…– sonrió depositando el plato en la mesa.

–gracias…

Lo que tramaba es pegarse al asistente los fines de semana. Un amigo de la pareja. Él y "guindas" podrían ser amigos. Les invitaría a cenar, a comer, el brunch o cuanto pretexto se le ocurriera. Era de imaginarse que su amigo "guindas" estuviese algo renuente, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría a la idea de su amistad. El chico se acomodó en la silla levanto el tenedor y picoteo los panqueques. Temeroso del sabor se llevo el tenedor a la boca. Se tapó la sonrisa con el sorbo de café al notar la sorpresa del asistente.

–están buenos ¿eh?...

–¡SI! – exclamo algo más fuerte de lo que quería. –lo siento – engroso la voz. – ¿Dónde aprendio?...

–Bueno cuando se tiene una hija…– se encogió de hombros.

Una ¿hija? Ese tipo tenía una hija. Imposible, había escuchado mal. Seguramente se trataba de otra de sus bromas. De lo contrario ya se habría dado cuenta, le llamaría por teléfono, tendría fotos, o en la editorial le habrían dicho algo. –ja… que gracioso– se mofo.

–si… que gracioso…– murmuro perdiendo el apetito pues de pronto, o la comida se volvía insípida o las papilas gustativas se le habían atrofiado. –¿Qué harán hoy? Lanie y tu…– se limpio la boca con una servilleta. –Quizá podemos salir a pasear por ahí…–propuso.

–a pasear por uno de los bares que frecuenta… ya enserio señor ¿Qué se propone?...

–no... Me propongo nada… mira que tal esto… ustedes eligen el sitio…

–pues no le creo… además, nosotros ya tenemos planes…

–¡genial!... Entonces iré con ustedes… espera un segundo en lo que subo por la cartera y el móvil… –sonrió levantándose de silla.

Ja, si como no. ¿De verdad? Cree que estará ahí esperándole cuando baje, ni en un millón de años, ella tenía que padecer los caprichitos de su jefe pero Lanie no tendría porque, ya ha hecho demasiado como para todavía someterla a la tortura de una salidita con ese tipo. Se levantó sin que la silla hiciera ningún sonido. A hurtadillas camino hasta la puerta y giro la cerradura rogándole al dios de la madera que no emitiera ni medio rechinido. Una vez fuera cerró cuidadosamente y al terminar el escape se permitió respirar.

–Nos vemos el lunes…– se despidió del fantasma del escritor mofándose de la cara que pondría al no encontrar a su obediente "guindas". Quizá piense despedirlo, pero sin motivo la editora no lo hará. Aunque todavía está el asunto del "noviazgo" con Lanie, Nah´ no se atrevería… o ¿si? No. definitivamente no dejara que se salga con la suya, debe establecer límites o terminaría mudándose con ellas.

–listo "guindas"… vámonos…– anuncio efusivo bajando por el último peldaño de la escalera. –¿"guindas"?... – se atrevió a dudar de la ausencia que le mostraban los ojos. – Se fue…– se dijo así mismo. Es su culpa, no debió insistir, le presiono tanto que el chico decidió huir. Idiota. ¿Qué? le hizo pensar que "Guindas" le querría cerca.

Rick pensó en ordenar la habitación que había ocupado "guindas", al abrir la puerta el aroma que propiciaba el sobrenombre le aturullo. Toda la habitación olía a su asistente. Las sabanas en las que se había enroscado, la almohada, el ambiente; aquel perfume parecería estar encerrado en esa habitación y él carraspeo cuando se descubrió aspirándolo. Habría que lavarlo todo para deshacerse de ese deplorable aroma tan poco masculino. Ese maldito confuso aroma, ese sería el responsable de la duda sobre la necesidad inapelable de lavar las fundas de las almohadas. Quizá no sería tan demencial tan solo conservar una. El escritor debatía internamente cuando un destello en la alfombra debajo de la cama llamo su atención, se inclinó hurgando a ciegas. Sonrió al ver el objeto en su mano. Tenía que regresarle el móvil a su olvidadizo "guindas" con suerte le agradece invitándole a ver una película en su apartamento.

Culpable. Cuando Kate llego a su apartamento no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Bien, si, en el fondo no le pareció divertido dejarle sin ninguna explicación, pero en su defensa, él no se ha comportado muy bien que digamos, aunque ella no tendría por qué portarse así, ¡VA! Se lo merece y punto, ella no es más que el instrumento del karma, su jefe no le arruinara el domingo, se relajara y mañana pensara en cómo lidiar con ese bruto, inmaduro, molesto y "maldito rufian". Ja, "maldito rufián", ahora que lo piensa si es algo gracioso.

–Estoy en casa–, bufo aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

–¡santo cielo!… Kate ¿dónde has estado?…– la novia de "guindas" le cuestiono. –y que demonios tienes en el cuello de la camisa…

–ja– soltó una carcajada. –sí que eres una "novia" celosa…– se mofo.

–te he estado llamando y no contestas el móvil…

–¿el móvil? … Dices… pues no le he escuchado– se rebusco los bolsillos. No esta. No esta. No esta. Maldición. Le perdió y para su mala suerte de seguro tendría que volver a ese lugar de mala muerte.

El escritor toco el timbre del apartamento de "guindas". No podía presentarse con las manos vacías y pensó en llevar un paquete de cervezas como ofrenda de paz. Sonrió ampliamente pensando que el asistente abriría la puerta pero la mueca se abatía al ver el malhumorado rostro de la novia. Sí que parecía molesta. Pobre, pobre, "guindas"; con certeza el sofá le espera por tiempo indefinido.

–Hola… estoy buscando a "guindas"… – carraspeo timorato. – Quiero decir a Kato…– sostuvo más profesional.

–no está aquí… y aunque estuviera no me apetece llamarlo para que lo atienda…

–vamos Lanie… solo fue una salida de chicos…– le detuvo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. – mira… traje cerveza como una disculpa…–sonrio.

–"salida de chicos"…ja… ¡por dios!... le metió en un….– la mujer se contuvo. Después de lo que su amiga le conto ese hombre le parece el peor sujeto del mundo. –… Kato… no es como usted… Incluso dejo su móvil ahí… y me quedo con las cervezas – espeto arrebatándole el paquete para luego cerrar la puerta de un azote.

De suponer que la novia de "guindas" se pondría asi por la inocente broma del cuello en la camisa ni lo hubiese hecho; ja, mentira, aun le hubiese hecho. Pero Lanie todavía le fue de ayuda, "guindas" iría a por su móvil. Lástima que no va a encontrarlo ahí pero él será bueno y se lo llevara.

–por favor… estuve aquí ayer…– Kato le rogaba a la ventanilla que se negaba a abrirse. – estuve aquí con el señor Castle… – dijo y la puerta cedió como por arte de magia.

–Adelante…. le llevare a la mesa…– el hombretón le escoltaba.

–¡oh!... no… no…no… eso no será necesario solo le preguntare al barman si alguien encontró mi móvil…

–dije… le… escoltare…a …la …mesa– enfatizo apretujando los puños.

–está bien… – trago. Quizá es requisito ser escoltado a una mesa. Solo pide un trago, pregunta por el móvil, paga la cuenta y sale de ahí corriendo.

–¡vaya!... ¡vaya!...¡vaya!... pero si es el escurridizo "guindas"… – el escritor sonreía bebiendo un sorbo de soda. – con que estos son los planes con Lanie… ¿eh?... ja, y pensar que ayer no querías entrar… pero por lo que veo el sitio te agrada demasiado…

–¿que hace aquí?… ¿cuando llego?...

–pues hago lo mismo que tu "guindas"…. Y llegue hace unos minutos…

–eso es imposible… he estado en ese callejón desde hace mas de dos horas…lo hubiera visto entrar…

–Bueno entre por la puerta principal…– se encogió de hombros.

–¿hay una puerta principal? – ese maldito la arrastro por ese callejón para su deleite personal.

–¡claro!... ja, solo quería asustarte un poco… ya sabes sembrar algo de misterio a esa cabeza tuya… debiste ver tu cara…– se mofo. –pero nunca creí que volverías….

–solo… estoy aquí para…– se excusaba.

–Para buscar esto…– le mostro el móvil. –lo dejaste en mi apartamento… y ahora que lo pienso quizá fue a propósito… eso te daría la excusa perfecta para volver aquí…¿no?... ¡brillante! "guindas"…¡brillante!

Él era el maldito instrumento de su karma y no al revés. Pero qué demonios había hecho en su otra vida para merecer a ese escritor en su vida. – solo deme eso y salgamos de aquí…– espeto cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear al tiempo que el humo ocultaba el escenario. Estúpido karma, ha llegado justo a tiempo para el espectáculo.

–bien "guindas"… has dicho "salgamos" … eso quiere decir tu y yo ¿no es asi?... – señalo esperanzado.

–si…. Ahora démelo…

Comida tailandesa. Una película. Alguna cerveza. El domingo perfecto. Hasta ni le importaba como lo miraban "guindas" y su novia. Se acomodó en el sofá, era acomodo la espalda de su asistente debía agradecerlo. Sonrió. Luego de comer las voces del televisor se asemejaban a un arrullo, cerraría los ojos por un minuto, solo un minuto, después de todo la somnolencia debía ser culpa del aroma de aquella almohada.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a…** Guest; Monita; Dinas; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette**

Ok; no es necesario que finjan, sé bien que me extrañaron, la buena noticia es que he regresado. Ja. ¡Guest!, sí que está loco ¿verdad?; ¡Dinas! Ya voy, ya voy, paciencia, espero que te diviertas; ¡Chilenita!, me debes postres recuérdalo, asi que los espero, no es por presionar pero recuerda que es por el bien del mundo, lo mismo va para ti ¡Maia! Y si lo sé es ¡SACRILEGIO!, pero mis necias hermanas son como de la CIA o algo así; ¡Alejandra!; espero ya estés más descansada y que pronto tengas vacaciones o por lo menos unos días libres, no te preocupes que ya me encargue de tu cuchillo; ¡Chilenisima!, ¡Buenos Días!, vamos despierta ya que se enfría el desayuno, ¡eh! "basi" me ayudo a prepararlo, espero que te guste; ¡Hermanita!, menos días para "libre soy", descansa y has magia pero recuerda que tienes que mostrármela ¿eh?; En fin; de corazón ¡tengan un excelente día!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VII**

–vamos "Guindas"… que te parece otra noche de chicos… Lanie no tendría por qué enterarse…–sonreía el escritor provocando la paciencia del asistente. –Vamos… –le tomo la manga de la camisa asemejando a un crio convenciendo a su ocupada madre para que le dejara salir. –anda "guindas" – solicito mientras le servían el desayuno.

–no… y deje de llamarme así… –resoplo arrancándose los dedos del tipo. –ahora coma y después de vuelta al trabajo…– decía para ser interrumpida por el timbre del móvil.

Hubiese continuado el discurso de no ser por la expresión de su jefe al ver el número de la pantalla. Además, para asegurar la solemnidad el escritor levanto el dedo índice acallándola. "un momento" le rezongó al teléfono y se levantó de la silla abandonando el cereal, lo que le dejo medir la importancia del asunto. El asistente siguió al escritor hasta el despacho. La chispa de sus ojos se opacó y fue sustituida por esa serie de divagantes tintineos que iban de izquierda a derecha acompañando la incomprensión. Kate supo que algo no estaba bien. "si claro, estaré ahí", soltó finalizando la llamada.

–Tendré que irme por unos días…– subía la escalera para hacer la maleta. –encuéntrame un vuelo a Miami….

–¿Qué? – en realidad necesitaba saber qué diablos pasaba. Hace un momento jugaba con sus nervios y ahora mete nudos de ropa en una valija. –Usted… para ahora…– le detuvo la mano arrebatándole la tela.

–"Guindas", no tengo tiempo puedes regresarme mi bóxer – arqueo las cejas. – gracias… – rodo los ojos cuando el joven los tiro sonrojado.

–lo siento… no quería…– ¿no quería, que? "mancillar su ropa interior". Demonios. Todo mundo los usa, no hay porque ponerse así, además el tema es que él se va y tiene trabajo. – usted… ¿A dónde cree que va?...

–a Miami, ya te lo dije… deja de perder el tiempo y consígueme un vuelo…

–¡no!... no se va… no puede botar así como así el trabajo por una cosa sin importancia…

–escucha "guindas" por mucho que me he encariñado contigo…

–"encariñado" – resoplo una risotada. – por favor, se la pasa pidiéndome agua embotellada francesa porque le hidrata mejor…"le hidrata mejor", eso me dijo…

–Kato– se detuvo. Quizá así viera que va enserio. – es urgente… ¿entiendes? – lo miro a los ojos y pareció funcionar porque el asistente apenas podía asentir. – Quieres conseguirme un vuelo– solicito.

–Bien, – carraspeo para encontrar el sostén de las rodillas. – entonces iré con usted…

"En el aeropuerto, en dos horas" le dijo. Kate viajaba en el taxi con un liviano velis en el regazo pues había insistido en no meterlo al maletero; "llevo prisa", se excusó pero en verdad necesitaba sentir el peso en las rodillas recordándole que era cierto que se iba de viaje con el escritor. ¿Por qué? le dijo que iría con él. Bueno si, tenía que viajar y de ninguna forma se iría sin "Guindas" eso sería poco profesional para un asistente. Sin embargo, en el fondo, se ha acostumbrado un poco, solo un poco a ese tonto. Le gusta llegar temprano y correr las cortinas de la habitación para levantarlo porque jura verlo sonreír antes de comenzar con la serie de reproches que repite más por rutina que por convicción. O, cuando baja a desayunar con el olor de menta entre los dientes y la humedad del pelo escurriéndole por las patillas, él muy imbécil lleva libres los botones de la camisa y esa soltura le tiraniza obligándola a darle miraditas furtivas tan breves que nunca bastan. Se acostumbró al encanto de sus "Gracias", "Descansa", "Buenos Días" o cualquier frase que no llega a sus oídos por ya se ha perdido en la vista de esos labios.

–"voy por costumbre"–, apretujo la maleta.

–¿disculpe? – el chofer miro por el espejo el nerviosismo pintarrajeado de rojo. –oiga no le dará un infarto o ¿si?

–no…

La pizarra de los vuelos giraba anunciando las partidas mientras él miraba en rededor para ubicar a su asistente. Le dijo claramente en dos horas y se va sin él sino llega. "Guindas". No quiere dejarlo, ¿Quién lo atendería entonces? Ese chico, ha sido su mejor compañero. Un compañero, no de juerga o de trabajo. Su "guindas" es mucho más. Su "Guindas", va cuando le llama de madrugada; le deja pasar los domingos en el sofá de su apartamento; cena cada vez más a menudo con él; se marcha más tarde y regresa más temprano de lo que le exige su contrato laboral, quizá prepare una demanda o talvez le agrade. O a lo mejor tenga problemas con esa novia suya… "Lanie"… esa chica no le conviene a su "guindas". Porque el chico es un gran chico; atento; generoso; trabajador; es un chiquillo encantador de manos finas y esa condenada mirada que suele dar es….

–Hola…– le golpeo el hombro haciéndolo saltar. – lamento llegar tarde… pero estamos a tiempo para el vuelo…

–"guindas" –, exhalo. Maldición espera que entre sus múltiples virtudes no esté la de leer los pensamientos.

–Vamos que es tarde…–ordeno el asistente.

No hablaron en todo el viaje. El escritor estaba tan serio que no hizo ningún comentario idiota acerca de las sobrecargos, a pesar de que una lo reconoció y no paro de coquetearle, la muy arribista se salvó de no ser despedazada por sus garras, eso sería clara parte del trabajo, si continuaba molestando a su pensativo jefe. Sin embargo el escritor se limitó a agradecerle las sobreactuadas atenciones y a beberse un par de latas de soda. Al descender, tomaron un taxi, el escritor gruño una dirección y sin más el chofer arranco.

–"Guindas" – llamo sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla. – te diré todo cuando regresemos a New York…pero ahora no hagas preguntas…

–sin preguntas…–tranquilizo con voz suave. –confié en mi… sin preguntas…

–confió en ti "Guindas"… por esa razón deje que me acompañaras…

Una casa de tejas rojizas y camino adoquinado a unos metros de la playa les recibió. Él seguía parado sin decir nada, observando entre suspiros la fachada. Dejo caer la valija y supo que no deseaba entrar. ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Quería preguntar, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Le poso la mano en el hombro, buscando darle seguridad. Quiso musitar alguna frase, pero no sabía que debía decir, y por fortuna no fue necesario. La curiosidad movió las cortinas un centímetro pero y enseguida la puerta se abrió.

–papi…–una niña salto a los brazos del escritor.

–¡ey!... mírate cuanto has crecido…¡vaya! Sí que estas pesada…–sonrió.

–¿Quién es ?... –apunto al asombrado chico que estrujaba al hombro de su padre.

–¡ah!... es "guindas"… – hizo una caravana. –"guindas" ella es Alexis…

–mucho gusto Alexis…– el asistente asintió.

–"guindas", – frunció el ceño. – papi, ¿es un chico o una chica?…. – cuestiono seria.

El escritor estallo en risa. –Es un chico…–informo asfixiado después de unos minutos. –vamos entremos…–continuo sonriendo.

Se encerró en la habitación que le asigno el jefe. "no tengo hambre" le dijo y se fue a dormir. Un short y una playera de algodón le parecieron la opción ideal para soportar el clima. Esa niña, por poco y la descubre. No ha visto a nadie en la casa aparte de la niña. Su hija. En verdad tenía una hija con razón se puso tan serio cuando ella se mofo. Quizá deba disculparse, "no lo sabía", la excusa más vieja para justificar una burla. Se quedó dormida. Flotando en universos que no existen, sitios donde nadie ha de llegar. Algún día, pensó, le gustaría poder mostrárselos a alguien, solo que ahora ya es tan tarde y ella tiene tanto sueño que quizá será "algún día". Casi al amanecer la sed le despertó. La madera de los escalones crujía bajo sus pies y la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Le sorprendió encontrarlo frente a la portátil.

–oiga…

–¡ah!... pero si es "mi chica"… "guindas"… – se limpió los ojos pero no fue suficiente.

Sentía ese impulso irreprimible. Desaparecer. ¿Se puede desaparecer cuando nadie notaria tu ausencia? Que pregunta más filosófica. Su hija. Notaria que no está. Ansiaba llorar y lo hizo. Las lágrimas contenidas tienen un sabor particular, saben a sofoco, saben, cómo un golpe a mitad del estómago y la acritud de su resabio se te va extendiendo por el vientre. Por eso debes llorar. Debes llorar, porque al parecer la sal se vuelve acido. Cuando recupero algo de aliento el asistente seguía esperando que hablara. Pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba desgastado. Esa clase de dolor debe ser del color de la bilis, del tamaño de un puño y tener la consistencia maleable de la masa. Se tuerce entre las costillas como una enredadera jugando a crear un caminillo de piedras afiladas que asemejan espinas para guarecer lo único bueno que nos quede. La esperanza, el corazón, el alma o como quiera que queramos llamar a eso que aún nos deja sentir. Pero serias estúpido si pensaras que eso "te fortalece", no sabes cuan débil eres bajo esa capa "impenetrable", bastaría un golpe para que crear grietas que terminarían por destrozar tu coraza para exponerte. No, no eres fuerte. Eres estúpido. Él fue estúpido, para huir, para convertir su malestar en una constante fiesta que le permitiera olvidar la realidad.

–señor… debería ir a dormir un poco… esta por amanecer…

–Esta por amanecer… –murmuro. –Ven conmigo "guindas"… – se apeó cerrando la portátil.

Lo siguió olvidándose de la sed que le había llevado hasta él. Caminó por un puente de láminas de madera que no alcanzaban los diez centímetros de ancho siguiendo las pisadas húmedas que el calor elevaba vaporosas. La ramería a los costados no representaba ningún obstáculo, aparte de algunos insurrectos arbustos que se daban a la tarea de no pasar desapercibidos. Él estaba al final, apoyado en uno de los pilares, en misma medida sonriente que pensativo. Cuando llego hasta él se encontró con el paisaje. El agua daba brazadas urgentes para llegar a la orilla, pero su deseo moría en la profundidad, aunque siempre y por una razón incomprensible, el intento, renacía una y otra vez incesante o mejor dicho insensato. No sabía bien que decir, así que sus bloqueos viajaban debatientes entre él, y ese pedazo de paraíso.

–lindo lugar…

–sin preguntas…

–esa no fue una pregunta…

–te olvidas que soy escritor… sé cuándo una conversación ira a parar en "entrevista"

–que es una clase de súper poder de los malos escritores para compensarlos por las pésimas ideas…

No contesto y se adentró en la arena. Quizá asimilaba la belleza que los rodeaba o quizá se pasó con la broma. Después de unos metros se sentó en la arena y el rugido del mar se acrecentó. El día empezaba a despertar eligiendo los colores con los que ha de vestirse. Unas veces viste alegre, y entonces se pinta de cielo a tierra con colorcillos claros. Otras tristes, y entonces el gris lo mancha todo. Pero ese día le pertenecía por completo al escritor jugando a hacer surcos en la arena. Ese día él debió de convencer al sol para que le prestara su brillo. Ese hombre, tecleaba letra tras letra formando historias de personajes que nunca existirán. Las palabras se vuelven almas, esencias, hueso y carne, al salir de sus manos. Sus ideas se acunan horadando sentidos para hacer nidos en las personas. Es un parásito que enferma, cuyo único deseo es viciar las mentes, para adueñarse de la realidad ajena. Se merecerían total repudio si los lectores no les amaran tanto y pudieran darse cuenta del peligro al que se exponían. Pero para Kate era muchísimo peor. Porque igual que las palabras de sus libros; la imagen de ese escritor descalzado, levantando la barbilla y dejando que el sol recién nacido le aclarara los ojos, se le iba metiendo de a poco colándose lentamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta, quizá hipnotizada por el ambiente, se olvidó de la falsedad de su condición y dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de su jefe.


	8. Bonus

Infinitas gracias por leer…. especialmente a… **Laura41319; Monita; Maia; Guiguita; Dinas** por sus comentarios…

Ok; ¡Feliz Navidad! A todos...y por supuesto a… Alejandra, Jess, Guiguita, Maia, Monita…. ¡Tengan una espectacular noche buena! Y una ¡soberbia navidad!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse!; ¡coman hasta la última cucharada del postre o de cualquier plato!; ¡un abrazo! Y ¡les quiero Horrores!

Espero les guste… estos solo han sido "bonus", pero los fics los seguiré donde los he dejado, claro, si es que puedo después de la resaca por postres… es francamente una cosa ¡TERRIBLE!... no lo intenten en casa es solo para "Dulcenibales" ¡Profecionales!.. Toma años dominar la técnica…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong>

**I**

La reunión con la editora culminaba dos horas después de lo previsto. Detalles de último momento y cosas impostergables tan importantes que no podían ni esperar un día. El escritor moriría de aburrimiento si la junta se hubiera extendido otro segundo. Tuvo que entretenerse sumergiendo galletas en leche, café o el té que le solicitaba exactamente cada diez minutos al asistente. Le impresiono la capacidad del cronometro en su reloj, el aparato ha valido cada dólar. En cuanto la mujer tras el escritorio se levantó para despedirlos, las neuronas se le refrescaban.

–"Guindas" apúrate con esos papeles–, solicito desde afuera de la oficina.

–Listo jefe…– el asistente cargaba el maletín en un abrazo.

–mira pero si están bajo el muérdago…– la editora bromeaba.

–ja– Rick soltó una risotada mirando decorado pendiendo del techo. –Has oído Kato, me debes un beso…– se mofo.

"Un beso". Kate se sonrojo, ¿Cómo puede ofrecer besos tan a la ligera? –…. … … yo… …–

–tranquilo Kato es una broma…a menos que de verdad quieras un beso…

¡Santo cielo! – No sea ridículo–, se adelantó.

Observaba el ir y venir del asistente. La hora que marcaba el reloj le advertía de la partida. El sobrio "guindas", con su tradicional camisa blanca de mangas enroscadas hasta los codos y el nudo de la corbata cerrado, tomaba la bufanda del armario para rodearse el cuello. Ese dulce chico, no se iría sin despedirse o ¿si?, no se iría sin desearle una feliz navidad o recordarle que la cena está en el horno; no, él no lo haría, no se ira sin por lo menos revisar el avance del capítulo; y entonces, como un estricto profesor de colegio, se inclinaría para que le mostrara en lo que había trabajado, estaría tan cerca que los sentidos se le empaparían con ese molesto aroma a "guindas". Pero el chico no parecía tener la menor intención de acercarse y tubo que preguntar aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta, solo que talvez el asistente recordaría cumplir con los solemnes requisitos de la despedida.

–así que ya te vas ¿eh? –, asomo la nariz por encima de la portátil. –pensé que te iras un poco más tarde–, dijo tecleando letras al azar para evitar parecer ansioso.

–señor ya hablamos de esto y usted dijo que estaría bien– resoplo antes de girar el picaporte. Con la puerta abierta le miro por una tercia de segundos, quedándose con los ánimos de darle un abrazo por navidad. Debatiendo si él le correspondería o si se estaría extralimitando. Así que permaneció buscando la aprobación del jefe; sin embargo a él parecía darle lo mismo y con el callado ruego de "míreme", decidió marcharse para evitar que la decepción le escociera los ojos, a sabiendas de la apariencia de hombre profesional que debe ostentar.

No dijo nada y forzó a la vista a permanecer pendiente de la pantalla. Lo ignoro porque sería fácil detenerlo. Sería tan fácil buscar cualquier pretexto para arruinarle la noche, pero su "guindas" parecía emocionado y odiaría hacerlo miserable. Así que se guardó el "no te vayas" en la garganta y fingió no ver como se cerraba la puerta. Esa será una larga y aburrida noche, ni siquiera podría llamarlo a media noche para que le consiguiera un cartucho de tinta para la impresora, Ja, el muy tonto de verdad había caído en más de una ocasión, ahora tenía en el armario cartuchos como para diez novelas. Como sea prometió no molestarlo esa noche y respetaría su promesa. Después de todo puede estar toda una noche sin su "guindas".

–Así que el ogro de verdad te dio la noche libre…– sonreía Lanie.

–sí, y no es un ogro solo tiene un carácter algo… "especial" – defendió.

–pues eso dices tu, pero en la oficina cuentan las historias más nefastas sobre él…

–esa gente debería ocuparse en su trabajo, además, ninguno de ellos lo conoce como…

–Como tú– completo soltando un chillido. – parece que a alguien le gusta su jefe

–ja, no seas ridícula, ¿Cómo podría engañarte? Soy un chico recuerdas–, un maldito chico a quien fastidiar eso es lo que es para él.

Se metió en la habitación. Podría haberlo invitado pero él dijo que tenía planes. Algo le decía que planeaba quedarse toda la navidad en compañía de una botella. Kate se desprendió de Kato junto con cada botón de la camisa. Cada vez le costaba más reconocerse e en el espejo o separarse del personaje que ha creado; porque junto con "Kato" moría el confidente de aquel molesto tipo. Prefería ser aunque sea ese chico, porque él dejaba que "guindas" se le acercara.

–vamos Kate date prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo– apremiaba Lanie.

–sabes que… creo que no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta…

–¡pero Kate! – exclamo. –no voy a dejar que pases sola la navidad…

Culpable. Ella; "guindas", "kato" o cualquiera de sus malditas múltiples personalidades; fue capaz de dejar que él pasara solo la navidad. –no, Lanie me duele la cabeza– "y esta punzada en el pecho no me deja en paz". –ve tu… anda divierte no quiero arruinarte la noche…

–segura que estarás bien… – solicito. –aún es temprano ¿sabes?, quizá cierto jefe todavía este en casa…

Cansado de ver el televisor arrojo el mando a un costado. Tenía una botella guardada en algun parte de la cocina pero la idea del sabor del vino le revolvió el estómago, no estaba de humor ni para una copa. Subió las escaleras se iría a dormir temprano esa noche. ¿Dónde estaría "guindas" ahora?, seguramente en esa fiesta de la que le hablo. Y con mayor seguridad estaría con su novia la "señorita perfección". Ja, la diversión que se darían si fueran un par de chicos solteros, las mujeres caerían a sus pies, pero el mundo no perfecto. Arqueo las cejas, por el paquete sobre la cama, adornado por un gigante y "masculino" moño azul. ¿Quién?, y la cuestión encontraba su respuesta en la tarjeta que se negaba a dejar de leer, "tenga una feliz navidad. "Guindas". Sabia, lo sabía; su chico nunca se iría así como si nada. Pero ¿cuándo lo había dejado?, ¿Qué era?, ¿Por qué a él no se ocurrió regalarle algo? No quería abrirlo, a pesar de las ansias, no quería abrirlo.

"es temprano" la voz de Lanie marchaba junto con las manecillas del reloj. Era temprano y él no tenía planes. Quizá el idiota ni haya cenado todavía, el muy flojo le dejaría porque ya está fría. No perdía nada con ir a ver como estaba. Tomo una camisa limpia y se transformó en el asistente. Después de conseguir algo para la cena, usaba la llave para entrar al loft. Lo encontró sentado con el regalo en el regazo deliberando cuál sería su contenido. Lentamente atraído por el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse alzo la cara.

–Traje la cena–, trago retorciendo las asas de las bolsas de comida y hombre se apeó.

–"kato"– se estampo a la ilusión en el pecho. Agradeciendo que su deseo de verlo no lo hubiera hecho volverse loco.

Era ella la que no correspondía al abrazo sin embargo el estorboso peso de las manos caía al suelo. "Feliz navidad" el tipo le murmuro al oído. "lo siento, no tengo ningún regalo para ti", se disculpó. Pero que idiota, si le estaba regalando justo lo que quería para navidad. –No importa– por fin le dejaba respirar. –Iré a buscar unos platos– se escabullo de la tentación.

–Que paso con tus planes–, lo acompaño a la cocina.

–le molesta que haya venido

–¡no!.. "guindas", claro que no… solo que esta mañana estabas tan contento… no me digas que te peleaste con Lanie, ya te lo había dicho hay algo en esa chica que me molesta… pero no estoy seguro de que sea exactamente… ¡ah! – se tapó la boca. – ¡Terminaron! – chasqueo.

–No, no termine con Lanie– apago la sonrisilla de su jefe. –Solo que… fue por el trabajo… tuvimos que cancelar los planes–, se excusó. – y ya que somos un par de chicos pues…

–¡quieres ir de nuevo al bar!... – ¡ah!, como amaba frustrar a ese chico.

–¡NO!... – vocifero. –pensé que ya que los dos estaríamos solos en navidad pues quizá podríamos hacernos compañía….

–claro que sí, "guindas", ahora antes de la cena, no te parece que me debes algo

–si es el asunto del muérdago

–no tonto… aun no me deseas "Feliz navidad", bueno, está la tarjeta pero quiero oírtelo decir…

Era una frase sencilla pero esa mirada hacia que las letras se le anudaran en la lengua. Sentía las mejillas calientes, alguien debe checar el termostato. –"Feliz navidad" –, balbuceo.

* * *

><p><strong>JA-E:**

Vaya esos postres sí que han estado deliciosos, pobrecillos, daba una tristeza verles ahí tan solos y ¡en nochebuena!… eso no es otra cosa sino un total y absoluto ¡SACRILEGIO!, por suerte los he encontrado "casualmente", ¡diablos!, ¿Porque seré? Tan condenadamente caritativa, altruista, compasiva… ¡ay! estas condenadas virtudes mías…

–Frikita…

–¿si?, Chilenisima…

–tu no sabrás donde quedaron los postres para la cena ¿verdad?

–¿postres?... dices… ¿para la cena?... dices…mmmm… ¿Cómo eran?, ¿tienes fotografías de ellos?

–¿fotografías?, para que querría fotografías de unos postres

–pues no sé, pensaba que quizá podríamos salir y pegarlas en los postes... ya sabes con el lema… "se buscan"

–¿que pasa Chilenisima?, ¡cielos! no frunzas tanto en ceño… sí que estas molesta

–pasa Jess que los postres "desaparecieron" y Friki cree que no veo el chocolate en su nariz…

–"diablos"…sabía que necesitaba mas servilletas

–alto ahí… guapa, como así que te has comido los postres…

–monita, no quería ellos me obligaron, estaban solos y…

–te los comiste todos ¿hasta mi pie de limón?, pero si era uno de dos kilos…

–alguien puede decirme…¿Por qué mi cuchillo está cubierto de crema?

–a ver tranquilas todas… obviamente estamos ante un caso de hipnotismo por postres, friki, exactamente como sucedió…

–Maia… gracias a Dios, fue eso ¡hipnotismo por postres!...

–si guapa pero que síntomas tenias

–y porque tomaste mi cuchillo sin permiso…

–¿síntomas?... dices… pues esos, los mismos de un hipnotismo por postres

–ja, no pensaran creer eso o ¿si?, Hermana, di la verdad, todos sabemos que tienes un problema con el azúcar…

–si frikita, o crees que no me doy cuenta que le pones azúcar a las ensaladas

–se llaman "ensaladas dulces"… y esos postres eran ¡hipnóticos!…miren…

–¡Hermana! ¡Esas son fotografías de ti con los postres!... bien chicas es oficial, el problema es más grave de lo que pensamos


	9. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a Guiguita; Dinas; Monita; Noemi por sus comentarios

Ok; Noemi, en realidad creo que te has confundido no conozco a Carelyn pero gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste; Dinas ya veremos para donde va esto, espero que te guste o que por lo menos te diviertas; Chilenita, hombre guapa, como me alegra recibir tus postres, un beso, te lo mandaria chocolatado de no ser porque me he comido todo el chocolate; Chilenisima, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy "golosincorruptible", ahora, eso no quita que este cerrada a las negociaciones, así que puedes ofertar.

Ayer vi una película que se llama "Dios no ha muerto". A veces necesitamos que algo o alguien refresquen nuestra fé. Ayer, supongo, que Dios me dijo varias veces y de diferentes maneras que no ha muerto y quizá hoy me dé la oportunidad para ser la voz que les recuerde que sigue vivo. Está bien, si creen o no, cualquiera que sea su fé o como quiera que le llamen, si están teniendo un mal día solo recuerden que él sigue vivo. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**VIII**

El hombro del escritor se crispo como si hubiesen puesto sobre el un trozo de carbón ardiendo. En qué demonios estaba pensado, ja, el problema era precisamente ese que no estaba pensando. La intimidad que denotaba con aquel gesto no tenía cabida de ninguna forma entre un asistente y su jefe. La realidad era que lo que no soportaría era el rechazo. Que él emitiera un comentario sarcástico acerca del gesto. Que, lo despreciara o peor aún que se sintiera ofendido. Asi que en cuanto sintió al escritor girarse para con seguridad reprobar el acto, lo único coherentemente cobarde que se ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos y fingir que se había quedado dormida o en ese caso "dormido". Él pareció picar el anzuelo, porque emitió una risita burlona antes de devolverle la atención al horizonte.

–No puedo creer que te quedaras dormido– murmuro aliviado. –Dormido… – repitió incrédulo por tan milagrosa excusa, por no tener que inventarse algo para condenar el gesto.

La primera sensación que le produjo el peso de la cabeza de "Guindas" fue la calma, sin embargo aún le tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Inconscientemente se vio en la necesidad de mirarlo. Ja, el muy barbaján estaba completamente dormido. Increíble, él, abriéndose y ese chico va y se queda dormido. La ternura, la simpleza, la falta consideración, lo hizo reír. El pobre muchacho debía de estar francamente agotado y simulo que nada pasaba. No sucedía nada. Ninguna cosa aparte del hecho que no planeaba deshacerse de la pesada carga del hombro. Tenía miedo de voltear y encontrarlo despierto. Si despertaba esa serenidad despertaría junto con su sueño. Así que se quedó dejando que la luz del alba le consumiera, se quedó llorando y sintiendo el extraño consuelo oprimiéndole el hombro.

¿Quién de los dos se rendiría primero?; ¿Quién resistiría más?; ¿en cuál cabria más cordura? Fue en ella. En ella que sabía cuan egoísta estaba siendo. –"ahhhmmm" – con un falso bostezo se desprendía del escritor. –cielos… lo siento me quede dormido– se disculpó limpiándose el rostro.

–Dime algo que no sepa–, se mofo sardónico. – tuviste suerte estaba a punto de enterrarte en la arena hasta el cuello…

Él seguía sin mirarla y aquel remedo de broma no contenía un céntimo de la mofa que suele utilizar cuando busca sacarla de sus casillas –será mejor que volvamos a la casa…– se levantó. – vamos jefe muero de hambre…– reprocho sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa.

–"guindas"… –nombro sin fuerzas. Vulnerable. El llanto, el dolor, la soledad, eso nos hace irremediablemente vulnerables y él no tenía la fortaleza suficiente para evadir esas emociones. Si tan solo tuviera una estúpida botella aunque fuera del licor más barato; quizá también encontraría, en el fondo de esta, en esa última gota resbalándole por la garganta; quizá ahí encontraría el valor suficiente como para ser un cobarde. Pero estaba seguro que el chico era fiable y el conjunto de todo le abrió los labios cavando para extraerle el secreto que le atormentaba. –antes de regresar tengo algo que contarte….Alexis, ella vive aquí con su abuela desde hace un tiempo, mi madre tuvo que salir y mi ex se negó a cuidarla así que por eso estamos presenciando este hermoso amanecer…

–¿Por qué vive tan lejos? …el loft es bastante amplio y estoy segura que a Alexis le encantaría…

–¡no!, es una niña, no puedo someterla a mi estilo de vida…

–no ha pensado que podría cambiar "su estilo de vida"…

–crees que no lo he intentado, están mejor sin mí, quiero que sea feliz y no puedo ser tan egoísta como para no anteponer el bienestar de mi hija al mío… –espeto. Claramente está enojado, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan idiota. –les falle–, continuo. – se fueron porque les falle, porque soy un imbécil que solo consiguió alejar a su familia, a las personas que más quiere, de su vida y ahora… ahora solo soy capaz de verla unos cuantos días del año… –resoplo –a la madre de Alexis, la chantajeaban con fotografías "comprometedoras", recupere las fotografías pero no conseguí que el asunto no terminara en escándalo, así que mande lejos a mi hija donde no pudiera leer el nombre de su madre en el encabezado, para que sus compañeros no se burlaran de ella en el colegio… una nueva vida, un colegio nuevo, amigos nuevos, la casa le gusta, aquí es divertido y está lo suficientemente lejos de sus problemáticos padres, por eso vive aquí, lejos de mi… por eso me siento tan impotente… por eso me deshice de todas sus fotografías, para no recordar el mediocre padre que soy…

–y porque usted no se muda para acá y asunto resuelto…

–porque si me mudara– dijo paciente. – entonces las noticias sobre "mi estilo de vida" o peor sobre "el estilo de vida de Meredith", se mudan conmigo… lo que me duele es saber que está mejor sin mí, no puedo ser el padre que mi niña merece… así que, los días empezaron a volverse solo el correr de las horas y me dedique a dejar escapar los segundos junto a cada respiración, alcohol, mujeres, fiestas, "amigos" que lograran extinguir las horas, apagar su ausencia…hasta que me atrase con el libro y me pusieron un niñero… y déjame decirte que es muchísimo más entretenido molestar a ese asistente que cualquier fiesta…–sonrió. –"guindas", eres un buen amigo, gracias por acompañarme…haces que sienta que puedo confiar en ti, eres sincero, honesto y sé que nunca me mentirías…

Deseaba haber tenido palabras pero no le sobrevino ninguna. Algunas cosas son más complicadas que solo mudarse de ciudad. Era claro que el escritor se había estado destruyendo lentamente, sentido por la lejanía de su hija, odiándose porque la felicidad de su familia podía darse sin que él estuviese presente, sin que él fuera parte de ella. Con razón se montó en el primer vuelo que consiguió; la extrañaba, ese era el motivo para tal revuelo. Ayer, ese suspiro helado cuando se quedó contemplando la fachada de la casa, el hogar al que él no pertenece, debió ser por sentir la tortura de pisar un sitio que le es ajeno. Aquel dolor es provocado por sentir que es un extraño, un desconocido para el ser que más quiere en el mundo.

–Vayamos a la casa…– ofreció el asistente.

El escritor caminaba por delante del asistente. Empujo el mosquitero de la cocina y el aroma dulce de la canela entremezclada con el azúcar hizo que se relamiera los labios. Sonrió al reconocer la tonada que silbaba aquel hombre mientras cocinaba waffles. Le hizo un ademan a "guindas" para que no hiciera ruido y rodeo la barra. Negó con la cabeza el ridículo personaje vestía un delantal rosado con la figura de una enorme rebanada de pastel y el lema: "Amante de los postres".

–Ricky…– soltó la espátula para despedazar la espalda de su amigo.

–Baker– le devolvió el abrazo. –¿qué haces aquí?

–vine para comprobar que tuvieras todo en orden… te vi por la ventana con…– apunto al joven tras Rick con una mueca. –y no quise interrumpir, parecían muy ocupados

–¡ah!... con "guindas"… él es mi asistente…–anuncio. –Guindas ven aquí no seas tímido…

–hola…– saludo el chico.

–hola "guindas", ese es de verdad tu nombre ¿o…?

–no… mi nombre es Kato Beckett

–Ja–, se mofo. –"guindas" es mucho mejor… "Kato"…JA…oye "guindas", eres un "chico" un tanto raro… digamos, algo delicado y hace un momento tú y este granuja– le soltó un golpe al brazo del escritor. –Estaban "demasiado cerca"… –arqueo las cejas.

Con razón y eran amigos. Ambos eran mortalmente infantiles. Además sus bromas eran francamente pésimas, solo ese par podía verles alguna gracia. –no se a lo que se refiere…trabajo para el señor Castle…no…

–ja…Baker deja de molestar al chico y sírveme uno de esos waffles…

–Claro Rick…– sonrió. –"te estaré vigilando" – le murmuro al chico.

Después del desayuno Baker les dijo que quizá era buena idea ir a la feria. Ese viaje le mostro un lado oculto de su jefe. Era como un niño emocionado por el tiovivo. Comiendo algodones de azúcar de colores. Llevando sobre los hombros a su pequeña. Era el hombre sensible sentado en la arena dejándole fingir que dormía mientras esperaba la llegada del alba.

–Vamos "guindas" – apremio al asistente para que subiera al carrusel.

Es extraña la manera en la que podemos sentirnos libres. Se había reprochado de la manera equivocada tantas veces y solo bastaba con hablar acerca de sus sentimientos. Quizá debía solo esperar al escucha indicado. "guindas", su buen y confiable amigo, "guindas", comenzaba a querer a ese chico. Después de todo, es difícil encontrar amigos.


End file.
